Sic Transit Gloria
by Elly Liselle
Summary: Light gave up his memories to prove his innocence- what if his plan was tampered with and he never retrieved the Death Note? Begins at conclusion of imprisonment and continues through Yotsuba Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Pros and cons went along with being chained to Ryuzaki.

Well, mostly cons.

Okay, all cons.

Light was most grateful for being released. Now all he needed was a shower. This, however, he dare not ask for. He instead suffered in silence at his computer, trying not to move his left arm more than absolutely necessary. While he did not ask for a shower, he did request a haircut.

Matsuda had all-too-happily obliged.

Light sighed and rested his chin in his hand. The date with Misa had been dreadful. There was no need for a date so soon after being released. He retained a headache from her voice (Where had he found such a squealing girl?) and, on top of that, sported a nasty bruise from Ryuzaki's kick.

Everyone, particularly Light's father, kept a watchful eye on the two. They weren't paranoid, oh no, merely cautious. The investigation would not be aided by their bickering.

"The task force should sleep." Ryuzaki said in his usual voice.

" But Ryuzaki-" Soichiro Yagami turned in his seat.

"No new leads have been found. Yagami-kun will remain and help me continue looking. If a lead is found, Yagami-san will be notified immediately. Until then, he has a family and is in need of rest. He is, I am 92.37% certain, not the only one."

Matsuda was the first to give in and agree, but the last to leave. He watched as his friends – comrades, at least- left one by one, Soichiro reassuring patted his son's shoulder, promising to bring in a change of clothes or two in the morning.

Once everyone had left, Light commented to Ryuzaki. "A rather low percentage, I think."

Ryuzaki glanced over. "Light-kun and I also count. I am not ready to rest and nor, do I think, are you."

Light couldn't argue with that. He returned to looking at his computer screen. He saw Ryuzaki do the same. The world's greatest detective kept one hand on the mouse lightly, delicately biting into a fresh chocolate chip cookie.

"Light-kun has been wanting to ask me something." Ryuzaki said suddenly.

Light was puzzled, for once. He had no questions on the case, so unless Ryuzaki had acquired the ability to read minds, Light doubted that Ryuzaki knew anything. He was probably just trying to raise his percentage of being Kira.

Ryuzaki still did not turn to Light. "I believe he has been wanting to ask it since his hair cut."

Of course Ryuzaki would figure out Light wanted a shower. "Ryuzaki, I think you know what I want to ask."

"I am 72.57% certain Light-kun would appreciate a shower." Ryuzaki began to type.

Light leaned back in his swivel chair. "Another surprising percentage."

"Again too low?" Ryuzaki rested his thumb against his lower lip.

Light shook his head. "Too high."

Ryuzaki finally turned his head. "I know Light-kun well enough to know that he showers habitually every day. Fifty days without a single shower would leave him longing for enough time under the water to make up for fifty days."

"Then may I-"

"Not yet." Ryuzaki returned to staring at his computer.

"Ryuzaki, we have no leads, no evidence. Everyone else has left. The investigation won't be hindered by a shower." Light barely covered annoyance with indifference.

"Does Light wish to slow down the investigation because he is worried about being caught as Kira?"

Light didn't reply right away. "Ryuzaki." He stood, chain jangling. "All I want is to remove fifty days worth of grime from my skin."

Ryuzaki looked at Light musingly. "Light-kun does not appear to be dirty. He would hardly have had opportunity to sweat or exert himself."

Light sounded annoyed now. "It's the principle, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki turned to his computer. "Sit down, Light-kun. I must finish reading this article before Light-kun showers."

The chair did not deserve the beating it received as Light collapsed into it. He didn't look at Ryuzaki, instead staring up at the ceiling. He listened to the incessant tapping of keys with only half an ear.

The chewing of another cookie made Light look over. He never realized it, but Ryuzaki was not a quiet eater. Usually the room was too loud to notice it, but when it was only the two of them, Light could easily hear Ryuzaki's cookie being pulverized.

It would surely have driven Light insane had Ryuzaki not then stood up, half a cookie in his hand. "Alright, Light-kun, let's shower."

_Let's?_

-T.B.C.-

Hey out there! May I present my very first step into the lovely Death Note fandom. All the stories I've read here have been wonderful. And inspiring, as you can see.

I hope to receive a review, lovely or not! They make the muses hyper.

Till next time!

~ Elly Liselle


	2. Chapter 2

"We are not showering together."

"Of course not, Light-kun." Ryuzaki almost seemed surprised. "Light-kun will shower and I will be sitting out here."

Light looked from the clear shower curtain to Ryuzaki and brown eyes widened. "Can you leave the room?"

"That is an impossibility." Ryuzaki motioned for Light to move closer.

The detective undid Light's handcuff, waiting for the younger to remove his shirt. Light slipped from the cotton, immediately beginning to remove his pants. He was taken aback as Ryuzaki snapped the link around his wrist again. He glanced at the detective, but Ryuzaki merely stared back.

Light slid his boxers down, back to Ryuzaki. He stepped into the shower, trying to pretend Ryuzaki was not blatantly staring at him. Water began to cascade; Light bit off a yelp as he learned just how hot the water was. He stepped out of the direct spray, skin burning.

The steam did little to cover Light from curious eyes. He appeared not to notice, or he was a wonderful actor. Either way, he managed to shower without once looking over and meeting obsidian eyes.

And really, it was just as well.

Ryuzaki handed Light a towel as the water was turned off. Light tried to shake some of the water from his body before wrapping himself in the fluffy white fabric. He had barely finished when the door was open, light turned out, and Ryuzaki pulling him along the hallway.

Light nearly ran into Ryuzaki as he suddenly stopped in the doorway to the bedroom Light automatically knew was the one they would be sharing. A laptop sat, off, on the bedside table. The other side of the bed held a book Ryuzaki was certain Light would enjoy, if he came to need a mundane pleasure.

One thumb went to pink lips and perched carefully. Ryuzaki began moving as suddenly as he stopped. The chain went taught before succeeding in pulling Light along. Light frowned as he finally thought his shower through. He was not replacing his dirty clothes on his body, but… He really had no choice.

"Ryuzaki, I need to retrieve my clothes from the bathroom." Light watched as Ryuzaki searched a dresser drawer.

"I did not think that Light-kun would wish to put on clothes he desperately wanted out of." Ryuzaki turned and handed Light an innocent pair of white boxers.

"Ryuzaki, these are-"

"Mine. Yes." Ryuzaki's thumb went slightly further in his mouth. "I find there is only a 12% possibility that Light-kun would sleep nude, and only 2% possibility he would do so in the same bed as me."

Light frowned but, holding the towel with only his elbows, struggled to slip on the detective's boxers. Ryuzaki watched in slight interest, percentages running through his head at an alarming speed. He finally lowered his arm and spoke.

"Why is Light-kun ashamed of his body?"

The towel fell as Light stood, shocked. Luckily for him, he had just managed to put boxers in place. He stared at Ryuzaki in silence, trying to understand just where he had pulled that from.

"I…what?" Light hated feeling speechless, but it could not be helped.

"I was merely trying to figure out why Light-kun s carefully hides himself. Several possibilities exist, but shame was a 3% higher probability than any other reason I came up with."

Light knelt and grabbed onto the towel before carefully standing back up. "I am not…ashamed, as you say."

"Then why does Light-kun so carefully hide in steam and towels?" Ryuzaki cocked his head.

_Because I don't know you. Because I don't know what you want, because I need this shred of dignity. Isn't being chained enough? Now we have to play twenty questions? _

Ryuzaki could almost read each "because" in Light's eyes. However, he didn't back down from his question and waited for a reply.

"If Light-kun refuses to answer I will have to think it is because he is hiding something pertaining to Kira."

That did it. Light angrily muttered. "I'm not Kira, that's not why…"

Ryuzaki only looked at him questioningly. He could not see any traces of a lie in Light-s anger-filled face, but the boy was proven to be a brilliant actor.

"Then he must be ashamed." Concluded Ryuzaki, knowing full well other reasons could exist for Light's behavior.

Light's knuckles grew white as he gripped the towel, nails beginning to tear cloth. "I am not ashamed, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki stepped closer. "Then tell me what is wrong, Light-kun."

The detective stared unabashedly. Light turned away, not wanting to even try to explain it to the socially inept man. The chain clanked, a reminder that he could never go far.

"I need to hang this up." Light whispered, waving the towel.

Wordlessly, Ryuzaki followed Light to the bathroom. He noticed the tremble in Light's hands as he hung up the towel. When finished, he faced Ryuzaki again, resigning himself to the only slightly insane detective.

"Let's go." Light motioned towards the door.

"We must stop in the kitchen, Light-kun." Ryuzaki led the way.

Light was silent as Ryuzaki fetched a plate and pulled the cake from the fridge. The look of concentration on his face rivaled the one worn while working. It was quite close to worry and Light almost offered to cut it for him.

He thought about it until he remembered their most recent conversation. He then decided to simply wait and watch Ryuzaki perform the delicate surgery.

Finally, a piece was moved onto the plate, the cake put away, and Ryuzaki ready to leave. Light followed him to the bedroom, wondering if this would become a nightly occurrence.

Light was forced to stretch out his left arm so that enough distance was between them to walk along either side of the bed. Once Ryuzkai sat, arm outretched, it was much easier for Light to move.

The boy moved aside the book, somewhat pleased that Ryuzaki even thought togive him entertainment. That done, Light crawled under the covers. He kept his left arm above the blankets. It made distancing himself from Ryuzaki easier.

Ryuzaki sat in his usual pose on the covers, back to the headboard. His laptop was already on his lap and on. The detective immediately began working.

Two hours later and the only light shone from Ryuzaki's computer. Light lay, eyes wide open, facing Ryuzaki.

_Does he really think I'm ashamed? Or is that just an excuse? Is he really just that out of touch with society? He probably wouldn't know why strangers don't just… _Light shook his head against the pillow.

The chain lay lax between them. Light thought about flipping over, but he would have to move closer to Ryuzaki so that the chain would reach. Deciding that was unacceptable, he stayed as he was and drifted off to sleep.

-T.B.C.-

Thanks to bloodyroseribons for the review. 3

I'll try to post another chapter in the morning, if possible. I'll be in Ohio for a week without internet. Ugh. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuzaki glanced over at the sleeping Light. It was barely six o'clock, but soon the alarm would ring and the battle of wits between the two would begin anew. Ryuzaki could not help but wonder if a more efficient way to retrieve a confession existed.

_There is a 62% chance Light-kun would be more likely to slip up in front of a friend. _

Light rolled onto his back, lost in dreamland. Small noises escaped his lips and Ryuzaki tried to catch them. Unsuccessful, he returned to his musings.

_It would then be 64% more efficient to befriend Light-kun. _

That was how Ryuzaki's mind worked. No thoughts beyond logic. However, he was slightly pleased with his results. He shook it off as satisfaction for moving forward in the case. Nothing he was doing currently was helping; Maybe it was time for a new route.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Light groaned and reached out to hit the offending alarm clock. He yawned as he sat up, looking over to see Ryuzaki typing away on his laptop. The door opened, right on cue, and in walked Watari to see just what Ryuzaki wanted to eat that morning.

While the detective was instructing Watari, Light began to push back the covers. He waited as Ryuzaki stood, closing the laptop. Ryuzaki politely waited for Light to comfortably remove himself from the bed.

_Isn't he polite this morning? Maybe this is how he acts before he has sweets. _

Light made a mental note to try and keep Ryuzaki from sweets. As if.

_It would be worth it, though… No. His friendship doesn't mean anything. Although it would be nice to get along with someone I have to spend an undetermined amount of time with…_

He would have to find another way. Keeping sweets from Ryuzaki would be absolutely impossible. Light sighed and followed Ryuzaki to the investigation room.

The task force had not yet arrived when the two detectives walked in. They settled at their computers, chairs slightly closer than the previous day. The chain would only go so far, after all.

Both had themselves convinced that was, and ever would be, the only reason they inched closer. Light would never admit he had slept better than the night before than ever in his own bed. And Ryuzaki would never tell Light that he had enjoyed having his companionship in the usually incredibly lonely hours of night.

"Here, Master L."

Watari handed the plate to the detective. "Ryuzaki, please, Watari. Thank you."

"Of course, Master Ryuzaki." Watari smiled kindly.

Light glanced at Watari as the elderly man walked from the room. "He is the only one to still call you that, right?"

Ryuzaki nodded as he bit into the first cookie of the day. After chewing carefully and swallowing, he said "It is true it is safer to be called Ryuzaki. However, Watari has known me through all of my aliases. He will, I am 78% certain, continue to call me L until death."

"Do you prefer being called L?' Light wasn't certain where the question had come from.

Ryuzaki thought for a moment. However, Matsuda then entered the room and Ryuzaki turned from Light. The boy would have to wait for an answer.

"Hey! Did you two learn anything last night?" Matsuda really wanted to ask "Did you two move last night?"

Light shook his head, resting his chin in his hand. Ryuzaki also shook his head, but nearly unnoticeably. Matsuda stood uncomfortably as both men returned to staring at their computer monitors.

They were great conversationalists.

Matsuda turned his monitor away from the other two, wincing and glancing up as it squeaked. Neither of his companions lowered themselves enough to look at him. He found the comfiest position in his chair and turned on the computer. He hoped to cram in some gaming time before the rest of the taskforce arrived.

Unfortunately for Matsuda, it was not long.

"Did you sleep well?" Soichiro asked his son in concern.

Light answered easily. "Of course, father."

_More than I will ever admit._

Ryuzaki looked over at Light as the boy answered. Only he could tell there was more to what Light said. He chose silence as the best tactic; Confronting Light would not be the friendly action to take, would it?

He frowned. What did he know about being a friend? Should he treat Light like he treats Watari? Would Light run to the kitchen at odd hours of the night to fetch him cake?

A smile crossed the detective's face at that thought. _Yes, I would like it very much if Light-kun would fetch me cake at every hour. _

The chain clinked as Light typed. It disturbed Ryuzaki's thoughts, bringing his attention to the offending metal.

_He would never be able to. Kira will never fetch me cake._

Light was the only one to notice confliction emotions cross over Ryuzaki's face. They were gone so quickly he had to pause and think, just to be certain they had actually been there.

"Have you found anything?" Ryuzaki turned as Light spoke.

"I have not… Kira." Ryuzaki mentally berated himself for the slip-up. He never slipped up.

Light clenched his fists. "I'm not… If I were Kira, would I work so hard to catch myself?"

"If Light-kun wanted to try to convince me of his innocence, he would." Ryuzaki sounded uncaring, but he made a mental note to somehow apologize to Light later.

_No… I don't need to apologize to a murderer._

Light looked back to his computer. He hated being angry with Ryuzaki. It led to angry silences and an uncomfortable taskforce. They should at least be able to work together.

_He sounded reluctant to call me Kira. _Light stared down at the keyboard, one letter at a time. K…I…R…A… _I'm not Kira, am I? Wouldn't I remember something like that? Ryuzaki must not think so… or he gives my acting skills too much credit._

"I have to use the bathroom." Light looked to Ryuzaki.

"It amazes even me how often Light-kun needs to relieve himself. I make it a point never to do so more than once every two days."

"That's terrible for your body." Light was disgusted.

"…Let's go."

Ryuzaki stood and followed Light to the bathroom. The younger waited for Ryuzaki to turn around so that he may finally use the restroom, but Ryuzaki showed no signs of turning around.

"Light-kun is angry with me." Ryuzaki said dully.

"Why does it matter if I am?" Light impatiently waited.

A pale thumb notched Ryuzaki's lower lip. "I do not want Light-kun to be angry with me."

That surprised Light. "W-would you please turn around?"

"Light-kun knows I cannot do that."

Light pretended Ryuzaki was not blatantly staring at him as he unzipped his pants and relieved himself.

_Bastard won't even turn around… But I can't blame him. I just have to accept he thinks of me as Kira. If I were him, I would watch me, too. Wait, that was confusing… Enough of that. Ryuzaki will stare at me no longer how long I stand here doing nothing. _

He redid his pants and swiftly washed his hands. "Let's go, Ryuzaki."

_Hopefully he won't drive me insane. _

-T.B.C.-

I am back! And you can believe me when I say I would have much rather stayed. Nine people cramming into a six person cabin? Multiple people hating each other's guts? Make those two sleep in the same room, along with five other people? When there are only four twin beds? Fun.

But no one cares about that. Here's your chapter. The next will be up as soon as I can do anything but caress my poor cats for hours and hours while releasing hysterics. Review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

_I never did receive an answer._

Light was considerably distracted by his realization. Ryuzaki had never answered his question. That stupid Matsuda had to walk in at just the right moment to botch everything. And Light had been making progress!

'"_Do you prefer being called L?' Light wasn't certain where the question had come from.'_

No, he had received no answer, but he could settle to wait until the taskforce went out to lunch to ask again. The others had taken to going out for an hour, every day, as a lunch break and to revitalize. Working on a difficult case was bad enough; Having to work with Ryuzaki only made it more difficult.

"No leads." Matsuda sighed and leaned back. "Why do we even bother? Criminals are going to keep dying, and we can't do anything about it."

No one answered him. Only Matsuda would lay it all on the table like that. Silence reigned the room as no one typed, no one spoke,

Finally, Light said. "There's a chance. There's always a chance."

Ryuzaki looked over to Light. "Of course."

The detective wondered if it really was just an act. It was just…

_Too perfect. The act would have to be too perfect. _

Ryuzaki nibbled the abused flesh on his thumb. Light had been acting differently, it could be noted…

_Can Kira…pass on his powers?_

_Or am I making excuses?_

Ryuzaki stared at the boy next to him. He needed time without the taskforce to conduct his own… experiments. An hour as they ate lunch would not be nearly enough.

"Matsuda-san is right." Ryuzaki announced.

Light was aghast. "You said I was correct!"

Ryuzaki shot him a glance that Light understand all too well. "I believe the rest of the day should be spent at home for the taskforce. Light-kun and I will continue working. There is no need for everyone to waste their time."

Soichiro stood. "But, Ryuzaki-"

"Do not argue with me." Ryuzaki said impassively. "My mind is set. The taskforce will return home now."

No one argued when Ryuzaki was set on a path. A mere two hours after they arrived, the force was leaving again. Ryuzaki did not watch them leave.

After they had all left, Light said accusingly. "You just wanted them gone."

"They were interrupting my work. Light-kun knows I have always worked alone. We may now do some true work. But first…" Ryuzkai stood and Light was dragged after him.

"Cake first." Ryuzaki said, a smile in his voice.

As they were standing in the kitchen, Light watching as Ryuzaki tenderly handled his newest cake, Light decided to ask again.

"Do you prefer being called L?"

Ryuzaki stopped, knife halfway down the cake. "That has no pertinence to this case."

"I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I never expected you to use such sayings."

"And yet I do." Ryuzaki finished slicing the cake. He pulled the knife out, and for a moment Light believed it to be covered in blood. It took a moment for him to recognize it as the juice of strawberries.

"It does not matter, Light-kun, what I enjoy being called." Ryuzaki finally said.

"It matters to me." Light insisted.

"Why is Light-kun asking me preferences when not two days ago he delivered a punch to my jaw?" Ryuzaki laid his gaze on Light.

Light answered honestly. "I do not know how long I will have to stay with you. I should not spend the entire time at odds with you."

_Befriending Light-kun will be 23% easier than I initially thought. _

Ryuzaki did not look at Light as he said. "I am typically called L as no one sees my face. It is the name I am most accustomed to. However, the taskforce must continue to call me Ryuzaki. Light-kun knows this."

"I know…L."

Ryuzaki almost smiled.

Almost.

-T.B.C.-

Bloodyroseribons- I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Working on updating as much as I can! Eight people in a two bedroom house… wow. I hope everything went okay!


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do we do now that the force is gone? I don't think we'll find anything new."

"Is Light-kun tired so soon of working?"

"Teasing, _L?"_ Light had to bite back a smile. When had it become so easy talking to the detective?

"I am asking Light-kun a question. I demand an answer."

Light appealed to any sense of humanity Ryuzaki- L- had. "I'm not used to staring at a monitor all day, _L. _I need to move."

"Light-kun may be able to reach the comfy chair from here. If not, he an always pace behind my chair."

"_L," _L was tiring of how Light continually said his name with that emphasis. It sounded much too like something one would say in bed. "I'm antsy."

"I can tell, Light-kun. Feel free to pace."

Forget it being easy to talk to the detective. "I can't just pace round the workroom!"

L sighed. This was going nowhere. He was working poorly, finding nothing, and 65% of his mind was focused on the whiny boy next to him. Light could be so selfish.

"I had… Watari change the plans of this building slightly." L finally said. "Light-kun remembers I mentioned the underground floors, I am 89% certain?"

"Of course."

_Is he going to lock me in the basement until I go insane?_

"The bottom-most floor holds a tennis court, if that would please Light-kun. It is the only exercise I could ever possibly enjoy, but it is far too dangerous to play outside of this building." L sighed mentally. He would have to work on patience if he wanted to be friends.

_Or I need to break him in. _Now there was a pleasant thought. What better way to start than some serious ass-kicking on the tennis court?

_Kira needs to be taught he is only human. _It all made perfect sense to L.

Light stood and waited for L to do the same. "Watari will be monitoring us." L informed him.

"Of course." Light said with distaste. He had, during his shower, found the carefully hidden video camera on the shower head. At least L had been in the same room, not watching through said camera. That was a scary thought.

"Light-kun will not be able to play if he is chained to me." L said calmly as he led Light to the elevator. "It would be during this time that he would make his move. I will be busy playing with Light-kun. Watari must watch carefully."

The room impressed even Light. He appreciated the rackets lined up around the court, choosing his carefully as L undid the chain reluctantly.

_64% more efficient to befriend Light-kun. If this is what it takes… I've risked my life already. He knows how strong I am…"_

Light stood with his back to L. He knew Watari could see him from every angle and a few more he did not even want to know about. He observed his racket, mind in a turmoil.

_He's caring too much. L is being too friendly. What does he want from me?_

_A confession._

Light shook his head violently. If he were Kira, he would want to kill L. No, he wanted nothing more than the company of the strange man.

_Where did that come from? _

_L is the only person I have ever met that is on both my mental and physical level. We are… _

Light tried to stop his thoughts, but they, of course, did not care and finished with

_Sides of the same coin._

L watched Light's hands turn white as he gripped the racket and briefly wondered if Light was trying to break the racket. He set the chain with a _clink _on the bench and decided upon his own racket.

"Set of three, Light-kun." L said as he walked onto the court. If Light had a problem with something, he could tell him himself. L was in no mood for this guessing game.

_But it might be fun._

Light steadily served the first ball. L parried easily, and the game began. The ball went back and forth, back and forth. It was a decent ten minutes before Light missed it. It bounced behind him and he turned to retrieve it.

"15-Love." L said in his monotone voice.

The game continued. First blood had been drawn; Light was mortified that it was his own. His determination did nothing, and he lost the first game.

"Two more, Light-kun." The detective's breathing was only slightly heavy.

Light grit his teeth. He would not let L win again.

He kept his promise to himself for the second game, but not for the third. Defeated, he turned and replaced his racket on the bench. L followed, smug. He lay a hand on Light's back in a show of good sportsmanship.

"Light-kun almost won." L said with a hint of pride.

Light glanced at him but did not reply right away. Eventually he said. "You're the only person I've ever lost to."

_You're the only person I could ever stand losing to, L._

"Light-kun does not mind when I defeat him?" L cocked his head.

Light realized he had said that aloud. He turned his head away and said "I don't mean it like that, L."

He was never quite certain how it happened, but his back met the floor and L was over him. He glared up at the detective, hiding his worry that he would see unwanted emotions in obsidian eyes. He instead saw only curiosity.

"Why does Light-kun hate to admit anything to me? I do not mock lightly." L murmured. "Does Light-kun not trust me?"

Light looked at him levelly. "You are the world's greatest detective and you believe I am Kira." He flinched as he spoke but continued. "Anything I say you might use against me…whether it has to do with Kira or not."

L carefully straddled him, staring at the wall. A thumb poked his mouth. Light could only watch the detective think.

"I would never use what Light-kun says to me privately against him." L looked down. "Unless it was about Kira. Does Light-kun have anything to say about Kira?"

And there Light was thinking they were having a moment.

"No, L, I don't…Unless you will believe me this time when I say I am not Kira." Light looked away from peering eyes.

L shook his head. "I have no evidence Light-kun is not Kira."

"…So you have evidence that I am." Light shook his head. "But I'm not. Your so-called evidence is wrong, L."

L wanted to believe him. Oh, how he wanted to believe him. But…the killings had continued. While Light had been imprisoned, people had been killed. As Light slept, deaths occurred. Did that mean nothing?

Damn right it meant nothing.

"Light-kun is hurt." L was surprised, but he hid it well. "Light-kun can trust me. I will save him."

Light looked back at L to see fierce determination lining his face. Light felt like he wanted to thank the detective, but would that be seen as a confession? He could not possibly take that risk.

"L…" Light hesitated.

_I don't hate you at all. I could never be Kira. I could never fight you or want you dead. You… you're my first friend._

-T.B.C.-

So today I can say my life is officially complete. I found a bakery by the name of "L and L Pastries." World, bring on your worst. I can no longer care.

A question: Does anyone know what the title "Sic Transit Gloria" means in English? I think it makes sense as far as "Kira" and his power is dealt with in this fic. You'll see!


	6. Chapter 6

"Is Light-kun hungry after our games?"

"Yes L."

The kitchen was quite an inviting place, overall. Light frowned as his arm was pulled along by the chain once again. Even if he did not enjoy tennis, it would be a perfect reason to remove the chains for a few hours. His wrists were starting to feel it.

L pulled out a cake and offered it to Light. Light only wrinkled his nose in distaste. L tried again and again, from cookies to cheesecake to chocolate to pie. Light not once accepted. L did not know what to do. He offered ice cream and was frowned at. He hesitatingly pulled out his favorite, untouched cake. Surely Light would enjoy that! But alas. It met the same disinterested face as the rest had.

L delicately pulled his phone from his pocket after Light disapproved of the sugar cubes. "Watari, I have an emergency… Light-kun does not enjoy sugar."

Light was touched as L demanded sufficient food for Light, looking to him to ask just what the boy would enjoy. L eventually handed over the phone so that Light could talk to Watari on his own. Watari smiled on the other side of the line. Light knew how to eat correctly.

L took back the phone. "I would like some more hot chocolate as well, Watari. Thank you."

"Of course, Master L."

"Ryuzaki."

"Of course, Master Ryuzaki."

L put away his phone and looked to Light. "He will be here within the hour. I have full faith in Watari."

The tennis match had been great fun, but it was over. It would be an hour before Light could eat, but L began eating immediately. They sat beside each other on the couch as L ate. Light was bored- so bored.

And what does a bored mind do but wander?

'_Light-kun…' L's voice was soft, sweet._

'_Yes, L?' Light looked up at L._

'_I believe you.'_

_Light gasped. L smiled at him then. _

_L smiled. Full-out smiled._

_At Light, no less._

_Light smiled back, a happy stupor overcoming him. L leaned down over him, hands on either side of Light's chest. They lay on the floor, but Light did not complain one bit. Pale lips pressed against red ones, happily-_

_Shit._

Light jerked himself from his reverie to see L watching him with interest. "What made Light-kun smile?"

"N-nothing, L." Light cleared his throat.

_I'm seventeen. It only makes sense I would find the person I match on both mental and physical levels to fantasize about. Fanta… Oh no._

L watched as a sheet of red covered Light's face. Since confinement, Light had been so much more open with his emotions. L quite preferred it this way. He interested stared as Light shyly glanced over at him.

_Consider Light-kun befriended._

"Is there anything Light-kun would like to do before Watari arrives?"

Light blushed as a hormone-rampant mind supplied plenty of answers. "Not anything in particular."

"I would like to talk to Light-kun."

"Ah-of course, L."

L set his plate off to the side and wrapped his arms around his legs. He looked so very childish as he began to speak. "Does Light-kun appreciate Misa-chan's dates?"

Light started. An odd first question. "Well, she's nice enough… Not quite my type, though…"

L nodded. Light was being honest. That was a good sign. He would probably continue acting the same way.

"What does Light-kun like to do for fun?"

"Well, tennis when I had competition. I didn't for a while…" he glanced over. "Before I met a crazy detective, anyway."

"Anything else?"

Light thought for a moment. "I'm usually working so much that I never had time for pleasure."

_Pleasure… You had to use that word. _Light frowned.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?"

Light smiled at L. "Merely thinking."

"About what?" L leaned forward a bit.

"L…do YOU enjoy Misa-chan's dates?"

"No."

Light looked at him curiously. The one syllable had been blunt, honest. "Why?"

L nibbled at his thumb. "Misa-chan is not a proper partner for Light-kun."

"Then who is? I never see anyone, L." Light just had to say it.

_So close… _L thought. _ If I can pull this off… 99% probability I can…._

"Light-kun sees me."

Light stared, blatantly stared. "I do."

"Every day, Light-kun." L said.

_Of course I can do this. Light-kun will trust me. He will confide in me, and he will slip up. I will save him from Kira. _

"L… what are you suggesting?" _If it's what I think… oh god._

"I am a better companion for Light-kun than Misa-chan." L shrugged slightly.

Light looked away. What was he thinking? He ran down the list of reasons why this was wrong.

_L believes I am Kira._

_He is trying to have Kira executed._

_L is a man. Wait, that's not a reason….and I know it._

_He is an intelligent man, and true to his word._

The list no longer seemed like wrong reasons, but ones that were oh-so-right. He did not like that one bit. No doubt was in his mind that L could be childish, or a prat, but pure qualities definitely outweighed the lesser.

"L…" Light looked back.

"I have food for Light-chan." Watari walked out of the elevator, arms full of grocery bags. "This should last until I can go out again."

L mentally sighed. "Thank you, Watari."

-T.B.C.-

Good job, boys, moving along, moving along…


	7. Chapter 7

Light smiled as L looked over his shoulder. "You're right."

A pale hand landed on Light's shoulder. Light was pleased. L was motivated again, and all because of him. L would continue working, and, with Light at his side, would catch Kira.

"Let's work some more. I'm certain we can solve this." Light smiled at L.

"Good work, Light-kun."

"It seems that the Yotsuba Group is behind it… Their stocks have been rising greatly, while others…are simply falling dreadfully." L read over the screen.

"Ryuzaki, I helped!" Matsuda was ignored.

Light was jerked upright as L moved away. The detective was suddenly withdrawn, distracted. Light glanced back at the screen to try and see what had upset the man.

Realization dawned and they said together. "Kira can kill by ways other than heart attacks."

L aimlessly ended up in the kitchen. Watari was busy- L would have to fetch his own sugar. When upset, he automatically went for his favorite cakes.

Light knew this and was already pulling it from the cupboard.

_Light-kun is fetching me cake._

With that happy thought, L sat at the table. Light barely had enough room to pull a plate and fork from the cupboard. He shook his head slightly as he glanced at L. He carefully sliced out a piece of the cake and set it in front of L.

L observed the slice from every angle. A delicate layer of strawberries across the middle, sliced perfectly. White fluff of icing coating the outside. He smiled appreciatively at Light and began to eat.

Light stood in shock. Now that was a smile. A real one, too. Not the little ones L gave when he was working and was successful, or the fake ones used to manipulate people.

"Thank you, Light-kun."

Light nodded. "O-of course."

The boy sat across from L. L was, as far as Light could tell, more relaxed. He had directly addressed Light, which Light would never admit he enjoyed more than speaking about himself as if he were someone else.

"Do you need anything else?" Light offered.

L looked at him a moment, considering an answer. "Would you come here, Light-kun?"

Light uncertainly stood and walked around the table. L stood and looked at Light's worried face.

_He's so much more open when he's not Kira._

The thought was unbidden. L turned his head away. Yes, this was Kira. What was he thinking?

L looked back to Light. He was not Kira at the moment and, if L could help it, he never would be again. Light did not move as L chastely pressed his lips to Light's forehead.

Light gasped. L pulled away just as Light leaned against him, all weight on the detective. Hands at his side, Light lay against him.

"I'm not Kira." Light murmured, unbidden. "L, I… I could never be Kira."

Light looked up at L, hands gripping L's arms. "You sad you'll never use anything I say in private against me. Listen, then… I could never be Kira. I could never kill you."

Light did not look at L after he was done speaking.

_Don't mock me. You said… you said you wouldn't. If you lie to me… then there is no one I can trust. _

L hesitated only momentarily before resting his head on Light's. "I can't trust you yet, Light-kun." L whispered.

Light tried to pull away, but he found himself suddenly trapped in L's arms. "Let go then! L let me _go._"

"No." L said firmly. "You will stay with me."

"I said _let go_."

L buried his face in Light's hair. "I won't let you go, Light-kun."

Arms tightened. Light grabbed onto L's shirt angrily. "Get off of me."

"Light-kun." L whispered in Light's ear.

Light released L's shirt. "I want to trust you, Light-kun. I will end this case."

"Then I will trust you."

Light slumped against L. "Damn you…L…"

L was wondering just why Light was cursing him when Light spoke again. "You don't believe anybody, do you?"

"Not as a rule." L said softly.

Light stood straight and L released him. "Alright, L. I'll just have to play your game."

The boy tried to dramatically walk from the room, but the chain pulled him back. He reddened and L wordlessly followed him into the other room. They sat at their computers, Light working harder than ever before.

-T.B.C.-

How 'bout that. They're moving along. Little bit of plot in there and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

They no longer had the assistance of the police force. That proved everything. Well, almost everything. Or nothing. But it was still evidence that something shifty was up.

The slightly smaller group, after the exit of Aizawa, continued working. Light was only mostly concentrating on his screen. It looked like L might soon be out of sweets. They would soon have to go retrieve some more.

"I found something." Soichiro called out as he approached. "Look at this."

L looked over the offered papers. All the suspicious deaths- all that assisted the Yotsuba Group- were concentrated on the weekend. Most were heart attacks, but not all. That scared L. How many deaths had they missed because of that?

Light looked up as L asked Watari to send "Aiber and Wedy." Who were they? Did L trust them more than he trusted the group? Did he think… No. Useless guesswork was a waste of time and thought.

The two arrived three days later. Light immediately disapproved, but he smiled and told them how _wonderful _it was that they were working with them. He thought Wedy saw through it, but she said nothing. He was thankful for that.

The taskforce had returned home, but Aiber and Wedy were set up in rooms several floors below L's. Watari kept an eye on them through the cameras- they were criminals, after all.

Light stepped into the shower and shivered. He quickly turned the hot water on higher, relaxing as steam began surrounding him. L was watching him, he knew. Light barely thought about it before putting on a show of carefully washing himself.

As he glanced snidely over from beneath his bangs, he knew L was affected. The detective was crouched only slightly differently, but it was enough. L was a very consistent person.

Light stood where the least amount of steam covered him. He leaned over, wiping each leg individually. He stood back up straight, heart beating faster as he spread his legs and began washing between them.

L could no longer stand the fact that Light knew he was a tease. When Light was no longer looking, L stood and slipped in behind Light.

Light never knew what happened.

He struggled as he was pressed against the wall. He could not see behind him. L would not attack him, would he? Surely not… but then where would he be? L leaving was less of a chance than him attacking.

"L!" Light called out in worry.

"I'm right here Light-kun." Came the silken voice from beside his ear.

"What are you doing, L?" Light could not break free.

"Playing your game." L whispered.

_Wh-what does he…oh no._

Light struggled as L snuck a hand around him. "L, stop… Don't… hey!"

L took a hold of Light. "Why do you tease me? I promised you I would never mock you, yet you stand here and mock _me. _Did I anger you, Light-kun?"

A steady hand stroked Light. "N-no, L, I'm not-ah- angry."

Light pushed back with his elbow. "_Stop!"_

"But Light-kun… I'm only returning what you have done to _me…"_

Light laughed dryly. "Once is once, right?"

"Of course. I'm glad you remember."

Light was not giving in, no way! L could kick him if he wanted to, but he was not touching him!

"L… step back. I have to finish my shower." Light's voice was firmer than he felt.

_Well…_

Or not. His voice was just as firm as _some _of him felt. Suddenly, L stepped back. The chain clinked as L backed away quickly and took his position on the floor. Light was still against the wall, heart pounding erratically.

"Bastard…" Light whispered.

He washed his hair, hands trembling slightly. He wanted-needed- to rid himself of the pounding between his legs. He was so close when L had pulled away… surely it would not take long…?

Hidden in steam once more, shaking hands went to the needy organ. He began stroking himself, biting back moans. He pretended he was at home, hiding in his own shower as his family was out.

L watched as Light finished himself. "Are you finished with your shower now?'

Oh, reality, the hell of teenage boys.

Light rinsed himself and turned off the water, face beet red. He accepted the offered towel and dried himself. H wrapped it around his waist and was ready to leave. L, however stood still, staring at the ground, hands deep in his pockets.

"Light-kun…" L hesitated.

"That was a dirty trick. I'm sorry." Light interjected.

"I am also sorry. I did not think you would do such a thing."

L passed Light and led him to the bedroom. The red on Light's face was now of shame. He followed demurely as L chose his dessert for the evening. He collected plates of cookies and cake, balancing them expertly. He placed a fork on the plate and headed out the door.

Light lay with his back to L. He was ashamed and angry because he was ashamed. It had been a dirty trick. Would L forgive him for it?

_Since when do I care?_

_Since the first night I spent here. But that's impossible… _

_Is it?_

Light rolled over, thankful that L did not look over as he did so. He moved closer to the detective, knowing that L knew every movement he was making. Light glanced up at the seated detective before resting his hand on L's stomach. The laptop was only slightly in the way.

L stiffened slightly. Light threw an arm over him, nuzzling his face in L's side. He apologetically pressed his lips to L's shirt.

How does one apologize to the most successful man on the face of the planet? L was the most brilliant person Light had ever met, and he had no idea how to appease him. A match of wits would solve nothing at the moment and would probably only anger him more.

_I shouldn't even CARE. He's trying to send me to be executed, why the hell should I apologize? I should make his life Hell…_

But of course he could never do that.

Light whispered against the white fabric. "I'm sorry, L."

Light pulled back and returned to his side of the bed. He curled up upon himself, as far as the chain would allow. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to force himself to sleep.

L looked over and mentally sighed. The boy could be a pain. He wondered, only slightly evilly, how far Light would go to please him.

"Light-kun.' L said softly. "Look at me."

Light's back stiffened and he turned to face L. L set his laptop on the table and dove in to give Light a chaste kiss.

"Apology accepted. Although I would prefer you never do something like that again when you don't plan on _finishing _it."

Light blushed. "L…"

Light sat up to fully face L. He sat on his knees, searching for words. "I… I was wrong. I was angry that you don't trust me… I was not thinking correctly."

"You claim to not have been thinking correctly?" L asked.

"…Yes."

_A blow to Light-kun's pride… _L thought swiftly. _Not the first he has admitted around me… Light-kun…_

"Would you make it up to me?" L rested a finger on his lips.

Light was thankful L was giving him an easy way out. "Of course."

_Is Light-kun merely trying to please me? Or is he honestly upset over what he did?_

L leaned away from Light to put his laptop on sleep. He closed it gently and turned back to Light. L nestled down under the covers, hand pulling the chain until Light did the same.

The detective drew Light to him until the boy's face was buried in white fabric. He felt L's arm wrapped over him, holding him in place. Light relaxed almost immediately. L placed his chin over Light's head, trapping the boy perfectly.

Light did not move. He added the "I am afraid of disturbing L and angering him" to the list of phrases to which he would never admit he had thought.

"Sleep well, Light-kun." L murmured.

Was that an order? A suggestion? Light cursed himself for acting like…well, like a teenager. He was supposed to be more mature than that.

_But I've never had this problem._

Light decided to just go along with whatever L wanted. He nuzzled against the detective's chest and fell asleep.

-T.B.C.-

Good? Bad? In-between?

Oh, because I've never said it before:

It does not matter whether reviews appear or not, I will never quit writing a story. If I don't update for a span of time, it does not mean that I have quit because of lack of feedback. So for those who don't review (Don't feel too bad. I often can't put words together to describe my reaction and I know that if I did it would only come out wrong.) I will continue writing despite that. But for those of you who do, thank you. It is the happiest moment when I see more feedback. 3


	9. Chapter 9

When L woke up and glanced over at Light, he realized one thing. Light was in the perfect position to be cuddled. He lay on his side, back to L, knees bent and butt somewhat thrust back, as if allowing the person behind him to curl around him. His arm lay in a position to imitate clutching an invisible arm draped over him. His other arm lay under his head and extended out onto the pillow, perfectly out of the way.

L figured it made sense; They had fallen asleep cuddling, after all. Light had only made it so much easier. He inched closer, thinking about how very vulnerable Light looked as he slept.

_80% chance Light-kun sleeps like this because he denies himself any physical contact. _L thought a moment. _No, make that 87%._

Light did not shift as L moved up behind him. L carefully met Light's form. Stomach pressed against back, knees hiding in Light's bent legs. L threw an arm over Light and the latter unconsciously gripped his arm.

L decided it was perfect. Light would probably not enjoy it as much as L, though, so the world's top three detectives slipped from Light's grasp and retreated.

His side of the bed only seemed slightly colder than it had before. Light rolled onto his back, discontented. A subtle frown graced his features as he rolled over again, facing L. He seemed to be looking for the warmth in which he had been wrapped.

L chose to wait and see what Light would do.

The boy unconsciously moved closer to L, laying on the chain so that he could be next to L. Light's hand reached out and grabbed onto L. The frown cleared and Light nuzzled L's chest.

L gently pulled some of the chain out from beneath Light. Only with the extra chain could L hold Light to him.

Light muttered in his sleep then, a low crooning sound that would surely mortify him if he were awake. L watched in interest as a tortured look crossed Light's face before being filled with pleasure.

"E...E…E…El…L…" The sleeping boy choked out.

L let go as Light thrashed around. Sheets twisted around his legs, body wild. L worriedly watched. Should he wake him up? Was he having a nightmare?

"L! L!" Light screamed.

Yes, he most definitely should.

L worked fast. He straddled Light, stilling the thrashing as much as he could. L grabbed Light's wrists, pressing them into the bed.

"Light-kun!" L shook the held wrists. "Light-kun, wake up!"

It took a few more desperate calls, but chocolate eyes slammed open, wide. Light looked up dazedly, transitioning from sleep to wakefulness. As soon as he realized their position, he immediately balked.

"L, move off of me!" Light demanded.

"But Light-kun, I am comfortable. Surely you understand." L's eyes were wide.

Light's face held a steady blush. "L…"

"What were you dreaming about?" L was honestly curious.

Judging by the blush on Light's face, L could wager a guess. Just to check, L leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Light's forehead. Light did not resist, instead moving his head up slightly to try to catch L's lips with his own.

L would never make it that easy. He pulled back slightly, and Light ended up without the kiss he wanted. He pouted unconsciously, following L. L continued moving backward until he was sitting up completely. Light did not even stop to think about how far he had to move, nor that L was no longer sitting over him, but gently pushing him against the headboard.

Finally, Light received his wish. Chocolate eyes closed once more as L pressed against him. Light gripped L's perpetually white shirt. L ran his tongue along Light's lips, delicately parting them. Light released an unbidden moan as L's tongue thrust forward.

Light thought he was melting against L. However, L pulled away, Light following him momentarily. Light lay back against the headboard, staring at L.

"Good morning." L said brightly.

Light stammered. "G-good morning."

"Would you like to tell me about your dream now?"

"You're intelligent. I'm sure you can figure out just what a teenage mind would be dreaming of." Light smiled somewhat shyly.

L could feel just what the evidence of such a dream was. _87% Light-kun would enjoy relief by my hand…12% he will push me away._

Entirely acceptable percentages.

Light's eyes widened drastically as L slipped a hand across Light's thigh. It rubbed reassuring circles before moving to slide across the boy's crotch.

"E…L, aren't we- ah- moving a bit f-fast?" Light forced out. "I haven't even –ahh- said…"

L stopped. "Said what, Light?"

Light's heart went wild at the drop of all honorifics. "I haven't told you… how much I…"

L could see Light's damn pride was in the way. _Not for long._

Light gasped as L unceremoniously pulled down the boy's pants. "_L!"_

L wordlessly dipped his hand under the waistband of red boxers are gave Light a firm stroke from base to tip. "What do you want to tell me…Light?"

Light shook his head. "N-nothing."

L could see Light was slowly breaking down. All traces of anger were gone, happy pleasure creasing his face. Light moved with L, silently begging for more. L paused only to lower Light's boxers to around his knees. Light was not even thinking well enough to blush.

L picked up his prior pace. "What do you want to tell me?"

Light mewled as L moved his hand faster. "I..ah, L…"

L continued without asking for moments. Light gripped the twisted sheets with white knuckles, head tossing back and forth. For a teenager who had never allowed anyone else to pleasure him so, this was quite different. He tried not to finish so quickly, but he felt it coming upon him.

"L…L…"

The detective stopped. He instead prevented Light's release with a well-placed hand. "What do you want to tell me?"

Light wanted to finish more than he wanted to not tell L. "That I… urgh… How much I…ah… like…you."

If that did not sound immature and prepubescent, he did not know what did. Red embarrassment and shame lit Light's face.

"I also… like you, as you say." L whispered as he completed Light.

Light could not hold back his cries. L did not want him to do so.

Light looked at L with partially worried eyes. "L…"

"I did not do that to manipulate you." L took Light's face in gentle hands and kissed his cheek. "I have found someone who is my match. Never before have I found the perfect partner."

Light blushed. L's sweet talk was entirely sincere, and Light knew it. He happily allowed himself to be drawn into a tight embrace.

The taskforce could wait a few moments.

-T.B.C.-

I hope you all liked. I know it probably seems like they hated each other and then whammo, but… I did try to pace them a bit. I hope I succeeded?


	10. Chapter 10

It would appear to anyone in the room that wonderful motivation had hit L and Light. Their work was as methodical as it was frantic. It was not like there was an incredible amount of work to be done. Wedy was breaking herself into Yotsuba; Aiber was playing as Coil. The taskforce could only wait.

Light sighed as he reached this conclusion. He had nothing to do until Wedy installed those cameras.

He did, however, have himself a slightly sadistic chuckle as he thought of what Matsuda had so stupidly done. Matsuda himself was sitting not very far from Light, and caught the chuckle. He glanced over at the same time as L. Their eyes met.

Matsuda made a slight motion towards Light and cocked his head. L looked to Light before shrugging to Matsuda.

_Is Light-kun entertained by our efforts? Possibility is only increasing… Is he Kira? _

Light was brought out of his thoughts on Matsuda as L answered the call from Aiber. Light listened, impressed by Aiber's quick thinking. Maybe the con man was good for something after all.

Wedy was the next to call with excellent news. As she spoke of her success, her voice was smug- and rightfully so. Moments later, the entire team could see inside the Yotsuba headquarters. They watched as seven men walked in and sat.

"Why are there only seven? Matsuda said there were eight." Soichiro said softly.

L had his theories. As it was, his theories were always correct. He chose to keep this particular one to himself.

_Well… that is one fewer person to possibly be Kira._

He did not have to say anything, as it turned out. The men they were watching said it all for him. It was considerably sickening to hear them speak of their comrade's death so calmly, but then, it was they who had killed him.

Their conversation moved to Coil, and L listened with interest. Aiber was doing his job well, it would appear.

L was even more interested when conversation turned to just who they would murder. L looked inconspicuously to see Light's reaction. The surprise and slight horror was obvious on the boy's face.

_Is he really the first Kira…? No. I must concentrate on this new Kira first._

L continued to listen. Soichiro was exclaiming behind him. "This is proof! Kira is in this group!"

Light agreed. "We can arrest them and-"

"No."

"No?" Light and Soichiro looked to L incredulously.

"We cannot be certain unless… unless these people die." L said calmly.

"Ryuzaki, how you say that?" Light stood, angered. "Are you going to sit here whole these people die?"

"Yes."

"B-but Ryuzaki, these aren't criminals they are killing! These are-"

"Light-kun, you believe criminals should die?"

"What? No!" L could see the anger growing in Light's eyes, but there was also a trace of sadness.

"We can't let businessmen die!" Soichiro had his phone in his hand. "We must stop this!"

L's voice said he expected to be obeyed as he said. "No. I understand saving lives is important, but there must be another way."

Light looked at the depressed look L tried to hide. L was right, there had to be another way.

"I need to borrow the name L."

L trusted light's judgment. Rightfully so, he saw as he listened to Light speak. When Light finally put down the phone, relief was evident in the room. Everyone was satisfied for the moment.

L ruined the moment as he told Light the boy could be a potential heir to the L name. L watched Light closely.

"What are you…oh." L was the only one who could see how hurt Light was.

"That is just cruel, Ryuzaki." Light proceeded to explain to the group just what L had been trying to do by saying that. L listened to every word, agreeing to them all.

"Do you honestly think I would become Kira again?" Light whispered.

"…Yes."

Light winced before his fist flew to meet L's face. L kicked out at the same moment, the battle just beginning when Matsuda broke them apart. Light stood behind L's chair, wiping his face with his hand. He glared at the floor, pissed.

L inconspicuously looked around the chair to stare at Light. If the detective did not know Light to have more pride than to cry, he would say he could see angry tears in the boy's eyes. Did it really hurt that much to be called Kira over and over when it was true?

_Is it- no, I am merely playing guessing games now. This in front of us is more likely Kira now. _

"Let's just finish this." Light muttered.

Soichiro tried to convince L to arrest the group, but L would hear none of it. "It's insufficient proof." L said again and again. He mentally allowed himself a groan as Light joined the fight against him. L had secretly, partially hoped that the physical fight would have distracted Light momentarily from verbally fighting with him.

"I will go after Kira alone." L had enough.

He stood and dragged Light with him. "One month, Yagami-san."

Light fumed as L dragged him up the steps. "Ryuzaki, what are you thinking?"

"No 'L', now, Light-kun?"

"Not in front of anyone else." Light muttered. "Although, at this rate, you won't be hearing it again."

L stopped walking when they were away from the taskforce. He turned to Light and pressed the angry boy against the wall. Light struggled momentarily. Light would only escape if L wanted him to do so.

"Don't be angry with me, Light-kun." L whispered. "I do not need that on top of everything else."

Light, after paying careful attention to L's face for a moment, could see stress and worry. "L…I'm sorry. I still don't think you're right, but… I'm sorry."

"An apology from Light-kun? It must be my luckiest of days." L said, amused.

"You believe in luck?"

"Of course not. It is merely a saying, Light-kun."

Light smiled, anger gone. "Of course."

L gently kissed Light's lips before stepping back. "You did well. I understand why you were angered by my statement, as true as it was. Kira would want to be L."

Light muttered something unintelligible. L moved closer, trying to hear.

"What is that, Light-kun?"

Light stared as he said. "I wish Kira wasn't always in between us."

L almost thought Light was not Kira. The boy sounded too heartbroken.

_I am allowing my emotions to cloud the real reason I befriended Light-kun! But… I want Light-kun as a friend. It's not for the case anymore. Was it ever? 76% says it was never only for the case…_

L awkwardly brushed Light's hair back out of his face. "I will capture Kira, Light-kun. He won't bother us much longer."

The detective turned and continued down the hallway. "For now, we must visit Misa."

_I'm allowing my own feelings to become a hindrance in this case. I let myself go this morning… I never should have done that to Light-kun. _

-T.B.C.-

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed! You're all so kind. 3


	11. Chapter 11

Light was on L's side the moment he left Misa's room. He believed it was a dirty trick, but no dirtier than Light had recently used on L. It was not that hard to convince him, but he did have appearances to put on.

Light stood beside L as he disapprovingly watched Misa practice her interview with Aiber. He still did not think they should send Misa in to infiltrate. It was too dangerous, he thought, but she and L insisted. It was not up to Light, anyway, and it was shoved in his face multiple times.

Misa was in her element. She would do this perfectly for her Light. Aiber was easy to work with, but he had probably made himself into that sort of easy-going person. He had to.

L called Mogi to ask for assistance. The man agreed, and soon he and Misa were off to Yotsuba. Aiber was as well, but by different means.

L and Light could only wait for results. L demanded a trip to the kitchen, and therefore, they found themselves in the kitchen. Judging by the coffeepot, Matsuda had already run in to fetch coffee for the others and they would not be in the kitchen for some time.

"You are worried about Misa-chan." L stated.

"Of course." Light said. "I hope she isn't caught.

"Aiber is there to walk her through everything."

"That is true…" Light turned away from L as the detective prepared himself his cake.

L sat at the table. He found little point in joining the others at the moment. He watched Light search the kitchen for any remaining non-sugary food.

"You chips are in the cupboard, Light-kun."

Light thanked him and stretched to reach the top shelf. Why all his food was hidden up there originally, he would never know. Satisfied with the bag in his hand, Light sat across from L.

Light wordlessly munched on his chips. It was mindless. Reach in, grab chip, place in move, chew, swallow, repeat. He would have eaten the entire package in this manner had L not spoken.

"Light-kun, you are worried about more than just Misa."

It was not a question, but a fact that had no possibility of being debated. Light glanced from his bag to L. Chocolate eyes went back to staring at his bag. L had no business bringing anything up.

_But of course. It's all his business! If it's not his, then who's is it? _

_Mine._

Light finally settled his gaze on a point over L's shoulder. "You're right."

"Of course I am. I did not give myself the title of world's greatest detective." L teased but then said seriously. "What is the matter, Light-kun?"

Light looked out the kitchen door and L understood. He stood, cake in hand, and began to walk into the hallway. It took Light a moment to stand and catch up, but he did.

L led him into the bedroom and closed the door. He perched on the bed and once more ate his cake.

"We now have privacy, Light-kun."

Light appreciated the effort. He paced in front of L, wording his phrases in his head. He was not letting this go wrong.

"L…I trust you. You understand that, don't you?" Light began. "But… every time I think that trust is placed correctly, you accuse me of being Kira. I once asked you what you thought it would be like to be accused of being Kira. You told me it would be awful."

Light stopped pacing and fully faced L. "It's worse than that. It was dreadful when I didn't know or want to know you. But…now…"

L had placed his cake to the side as Light spoke. Now he stood and placed a well-chewed thumb against Light's open lips.

"Light." L said seriously. "I will not pretend to not be surprised by your confession. It seems out of character for you to breakdown."

Light glared at him. "Being tortured by my partner is not generally part of my character."

"But of course not."

L stared with his emotionless eyes. Light waited for something- anything.

_I laid myself out to you, L. What are you going to do?_

"Light… I want to trust you." Light went to speak, but L hushed him. "I told you I will end this case. When Kira is gone, I will give you the trust and attention you deserve. Until that time, I must accept that you are a suspect of this case."

Light heard the unspoken "And so you must accept it as well."

"I told you that I would play your game." Light said softly. "I guess I'll just have to keep doing so."

"Light, don't cheat this time. It is entirely unbecoming." L said.

The boy smiled at him. L paused before gently kissing Light's forehead. He could feel Light let go, the teen resting his head against L's chest. The smile was still in place, a soft smile.

"I won't." Light promised. "Although… I don't think you minded. Too much, anyways."

Light turned his head and kissed L's shirt. L embraced him as he said. "89% of me enjoyed it, Light. The rest of me was angered that I could do nothing about it."

"You could now." The words were out before Light could even consider stopping them.

L released him and took a step back. He gripped Light's chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look at him. Light seemed almost confused. More than that, though, he was embarrassed.

"You let that slip." L said softly.

"I did."

L let a small smile slip into place. A kiss pressed against Light's lips before L let him go.

"Not now, Light." L whispered. "We have a Kira to catch."

"We have to wait for Misa." Light said, just as quietly.

"Are you trying to hinder the investigation?" L asked immediately.

Light's gaze hardened. He jerked back, away from L. The teenager was silent for a moment, merely glaring at L.

"I think there is no longer anything to take care of. Let's return to the taskforce." Light said coolly.

Light stood as stone as L gathered his plate. They wordlessly returned to the taskforce, the two sitting at their computers. They could do nothing but sit, as, yes, they had to wait for Misa to return.

-T.B.C.-

So somehow my cat caught a cold…in July… He's just a little crazier when running around sneezing.


	12. Chapter 12

"You have nothing to worry about. This is my operation, Yagami-san." L assured the man. "Should anything happen to Misa-chan, it is my responsibility."

Matsuda calmed down, taking that to mean that L would take care of her.

Light frowned as he stared at the computer screen. It would seem that L's theory of two different Kira's was correct. The murders were just too different.

_I am astonishingly similar to the old Kira. I do not agree with this new one, though… What happened to the first one? Is L correct? Am I… Was I… No, that's impossible._

Light looked over at L. _Damn him… is he the only reason I'm questioning it? Undoubtedly…_

"Is Light-kun okay?" L asked without looking away from his screen. "He has been staring at me."

_Back to speaking about me to me, L? _"I am fine, thank you." Light looked back to his computer.

_Bastard._

Light barely heard Soichiro's plan to announce everything he knew on TV. He had his input, of course, as it would be expected. L asked Soichiro to wait a month, which was found acceptable.

"I agree with Ryuzaki." Light said then. Soichiro looked at him, thinking.

"Alright."

Soichiro waited a moment before saying. "But I don't think Misa would be put in danger like this!"

"She's back."

"Did everything go alright?" Matsuda asked in worry.

"I can only tell Light or Ryuzaki." She said petulantly. "You aren't working with us."

"Misa-Misa, we are again!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Oh." Misa glanced at Light. "I'm gonna meet with them privately so that I can see if anyone is suspicious!"

"No." L said. "That is no longer the plan."

"B-but I had to work so hard!" Misa pouted.

"It was not my idea..." L said sourly.

"We can't put you in any more danger, Misa." Light told her.

"…If that is what you want, Light, I'll do it." Misa said demurely.

L listened with surprise. Misa was going to give up, just like that? She had always listened to Light, but never given in so easily…

"Light, will you come to bed with me?" She peeked from the other room.

"No, Misa." Light stared at his computer.

"Oh, right. We have to wait until the case is over!" Misa said to herself then called out. "Don't be shy!"

"I'm not, Misa." Light called back to her.

L looked to Light. "Don't be so shy. Join her."

"I'm not shy, _Ryuzaki." _Light said stiffly.

L moved closer to Light under the pretext of gathering the files sitting next to him. "I do not think you are shy. Not after what you said earlier. If that is not it, why do you not join her?"

Light glared. "You honestly expect an answer?"

"Yes. Before I find the correct paper and move away."

L sifted through incredibly slowly. Light muttered. "I don't want to bed her."

"Why? She is an attractive girl." L knew he was baiting Light, perhaps too far.

Light spat out. "At this rate, _Ryuzaki, _you won't be receiving anything either!"

"Are you suggesting I want it?" L asked quietly. "Aha, I found it!"

Light sat stricken as L moved back to his seat. He could hear the others talking, but he could not make out a single word. At the moment, he did not even really care to do so.

L glanced over to see Light gripping the arms of his chair with white-turned knuckles. He almost felt regret over saying that, but a point had to be made. L had wanted Light to tell him that Light wanted L, not the other way around.

But damn Misa and her involvement with the damn Kira case.

"I have to utilize the bathroom. We will be back." L announced and dragged Light from his chair.

Light followed in a daze. _That asshole. For a moment I thought I heard wrong… Was he suggesting that… He led me on?_

They were locked into the bathroom, but L showed no signs of having to use it. He stared at Light's unfocused eyes.

"Light-kun." L said quietly. "Talk to me."

When Light said nothing, L said. "It is not a request, Light-kun."

"Are you trying to shatter any positive emotions I harbor towards you?" Light demanded to know.

L stared at him squarely. "No. I am merely trying to decipher just what those positive emotions are."

Light momentarily paused. He took a calming breath and said. "I suggest you ask next time instead of suggesting I sleep with Misa."

"Would you want to?"

"No." Light said angrily. "Don't you understand? I thought you were the world's greatest detective for a reason! You claim so! I don't want to sleep with Misa because the only one in the building I would ever _consider _sleeping with is you!"

-T.B.C.-

Light, Light, Light… *shakes head*


	13. Chapter 13

Light gasped and stuttered. "I- I mean…"

"You mean exactly what you said." L stated. "You are surprisingly honest with your feelings when angry. I will keep that in mind."

L went on, leaning in so warm breath cascaded over Light's ear. "You only said things I wanted to know."

Light shivered. He felt L's hands slide down his back, creeping back up beneath his shirt.

"E…El, L…" Light rested his head on L's shoulder. "What are you doing?'

"Proving a point, Light." L whispered.

"Ah- As much as I would l-like your point to be proven, we h-have to work on the c-c-case…" Light gasped as warm hands rubbed his back.

"The taskforce will be going home for the night soon." L whispered. "Can you wait until then?"

"Y-yes."

L pulled back immediately. He fixed Light's shirt carefully before opening the door and leaving. Light followed. He prayed a blush was not too evident on his cheeks.

"Light, we'll be back early in the morning, alright?" And so began the nightly ritual of Soichiro worrying about his son.

"It's fine, Dad." Light said again.

"Ryuzaki will have to soon accept your innocence and you will be able to come home." Soichiro smiled. "Sayu's been asking for you."

Light's heart lurched. "Tell her I'll come home when I can, okay?"

Soichiro nodded and stood still as his son frantically wrote on a slip of paper. "Here. Give this to her, okay?"

"Of course."

L waited until the others were gone to speak. "I did not realize you were so close to your sister."

Light looked to L. "I haven't seen her for so long. I usually help her with her homework, but… that's been impossible, hasn't it?"

"This case won't last forever." L said reassuringly.

Light leaned back in his seat. "Yeah…"

"Misa was oddly obedient earlier." L said casually.

The teenager was furious. "Are you suggesting we have some _plot, _L?"

"I was merely stating a fact. No need to be angry, Light."

"Don't bring Misa into this." Light sighed. "She's innocent."

"And you are not, I suppose?" L leaned towards Light.

Light spat out. "Of course I'm innocent!"

L chewed his thumb thoughtfully. He stood and made his way towards Light. The boy refused to look at L, but if his pride had allowed him to do so, he might have been able to stop the detective's next moves.

The detective lifted Light in his arms and, despite the struggling, threw him down onto the floor. L straddled him, keeping the boy's wrists prisoner above his head.

"Stop it, L. You're not helping yourself." Light growled.

"I don't need any help." L said coolly.

Light was never certain just how L managed it, but soon both his wrists held an unfamiliar pair of handcuffs. He stretched his head back to see the two cuffs now adorning his wrists.

"A little materialistic, are you?" Light forced a chuckle.

"I need to be certain you will not escape." L shrugged slightly.

Light tried to move his arms, but was stopped by the new cuffs keeping him tied against the desk. L let go of his wrists as they no longer needed him to hold them. The detective proceeded to sit back and just _stare._

"L, let me _go." _Light tried to shake off L.

"Light is always so angry with me." L said softly to himself.

Light glared up at L. "Release me, L. This is a reason why I'm always mad at you!"

"So it is always. I was hoping to be corrected." L said, staring at Light's face.

"You, be corrected?" Light laughed.

L nodded. "I was hoping to be wrong for once."

"Would that not lower your credit?" Light baited.

"Of course it would, if anyone were to find out about it." L leaned in and whispered. "Do you want anyone learning about this, Light?"

"There is nothing to learn about." Light seethed.

L undid the cuff linking himself to Light, stood and began to leave. "L! Where are you going?"

"I am hungry, Light-kun."

Light stared up at the ceiling. _I hurt L. And there I was thinking it was impossible. But… I have the right, don't I? He's always accusing me and Misa… I have all rights to be angry with him!_

_But I don't want to be mad at him. He… He confuses me so damn much._

Light did not appreciate being confused. "L! Come back in here!" He would never, ever admit how vulnerable his voice sounded. As if he _needed _L.

"Yes, Light-kun?' L asked innocently as he walked in.

"You have me in the wrong cuffs." Was all Light said.

"Hm. It would appear so." L knelt and redid his own. "Is that all you have to say, Light-kun?"

_Not at all. I want you to show me I'm more than a suspect you can PLAY with whenever you want. Don't kiss me then tie me up._

"I apologize, Light-kun. I should have realized you felt that way.

_Wait… what? I spoke aloud? _

"Yes, Light-kun."

Light said quietly. "You weren't supposed to hear it."

"Why would you keep that from me?"

Light stared at him directly and said. "You use everything against me."

"I do not."

"You do." Light said. "You use my own emotions to manipulate me I hopes of a confession. I told you- under protest- that I like you rather than hate you, and you hope to become my friend so that I will slip up and say that I am Kira- which I'm not. Y-you…" Light swallowed. "You pleasure me and hold it over my head, you-"

L pressed his lips to Light's own. He pulled back a centimeter and said softly. "Is that what you think of me, Light?"

"Yes."

L shook his head and kissed Light again. "You are my suspect. I cannot deny that. We've been over this, and I did not expect to have to repeat myself. However, Light, you are also my friend. My rather _close _friend."

"How can I believe you?" Light demanded.

"You can't."

L gently kissed Light once more before pulling away. Light grabbed onto his arm, pulling the man back. Light was the one to initiate their next kiss, holding onto L. The detective pressed Light onto the floor, sitting overtop of him.

Light moaned as the other's tongue traced his lower lip. L took this unexpected turn of events and slipped into Light's mouth. Light was taken by surprise, but did nothing to stop him.

L pulled back reluctantly. Light opened worried eyes. "L?"

"I am sorry." L said stiffly as he sat up. "I understand that a level of trust must be established between participants. I should not have done that."

Light's hand met L's chest in a light slap. "Don't do that to me then _regret _it!"

"I have already given my apology."

Light sat up and turned his back to L. L was taken aback as Light leaned back against him. The boy nestled against L, who tentatively wrapped his arms around the teen in front of him.

"How can we do this?" Light asked quietly, not expecting, or really wanting, an answer.

"What do you mean exactly, Light?" L asked just as softly.

Light moved further into L's embrace. "L… You…You're trying to send me to my execution." L stiffened, but Light continued. "I…If that is what it took to keep you safe and happy, I would walk on my own two feet to be killed." Light swallowed. "I can't ignore the fact that I am _not _Kira, but if… if…" Light let out a rattling breath and finished. "If there was a chance I would become Kira, and hurt you, you wouldn't have to bother sending me."

L was, for the first time in his intelligent life, stunned into silence. He clutched Light to him, decidedly not letting him go ever again.

"Light…" L whispered softly, face in the crook of Light's neck. "Don't talk like that. I know we fight, we argue, we-"

"Hit each other." Light said sullenly.

"Yes. The taskforce must think us most unfortunate to be chained together when it would appear we hate each other. However, Light, you should know what is not the case. L the detective is suspicious of Light Yagami, Kira, mass murderer. L the man is devoted to Light Yagami, the teenager."

"'m not Kira." Light murmured, but there was no strength in his voice.

"Not right now." L whispered.

"I was never Kira."

L stayed tactfully silent for once. Light gripped L's arms, desperately holding onto the man that wanted him dead.

-T.B.C.-

I don't think Light was terribly OOC, but do tell me if he was. I wanted them to have the whole "Heart-to-Heart" conversation, but tried to make it as believable as possible.

Oh, yeah, Light is a total drama queen.


	14. Chapter 14

Light was restless that night. He twisted back and forth, searching for a comfortable spot. Eventually he made his way into L's arms, and was contented. He nuzzled his face against L's chest instinctively.

L mentally sighed. Had his words affected Light so much that the boy had a…a breakdown?

_That's what it was. I see I succeeded in breaking his pride._

L grasped Light apologetically. Dinner had been a silent affair, their showers short and silent. Light had preened much less than usual, preferring to hurry up and make his way to bed. However, he had immediately become considerably uncomfortable.

"Light, sleep well." L said softly.

Light pulled back a bit so that he could look at L. "You aren't unhappy with me?"

_That he had to ask… _"Of course not, Light. I have no reason to be."

Light smiled unknowingly. He sat up, slowly moving so that he sat over L.

"L…" Light hesitated. "Do you love me?"

The teenager immediately turned crimson. He had wanted to know without asking, but L was not giving him any hints. If he wanted to know, he would have to just ask. And so he did.

L stared at the deepening red on Light's face. "Love requires trust, Light, and we are sufficiently lacking that."

Before Light could move off of him, L grabbed onto Light's legs. "However, Light, I believe I could."

"I would rather not be in this position if you don't love me." Light said sourly.

"Do not be immature, Light." L said. "If I was certain you are not Kira I would trust and, yes, Light, love you. You deserve more than the halting love I as a detective can give to you, my number one suspect."

Light whispered. "Please. Leave Kira out of this for one night."

L wished he had that ability. "And what would you do with that one night without Kira?"

"I would love you."

L could tell Light was no longer listening to his useless pride. That was a good sign, at least.

_I'm more important than his pride._

"Would you… would you be L, the man, for once?" Light hoped he did not sound like he was begging, but he knew he really was. That fact settled and his mind and he almost called it off entirely. If that was what L reduced him to…

"Light…" L hesitated.

When Light kissed him, all argument went out the window. Percentages and suspicions could hang out to dry as long as Light was kissing him. L tried, unsuccessfully, not to think as his hands roamed Light's body.

Light pulled away, small pants escaping his mouth. L's fingers fluttered over his back, slyly moving Light's shirt out of the way. Light had no complaints.

The detective reached into his pocket inconspicuously and pulled out an innocent looking key. He undid both their cuffs, sliding the chain to the side. L succeeded in removing Light's shirt with little resistance. The teen shyly looked at L, waiting for his reaction. L grasped Light's head in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"L…" Light murmured.

_For now… I can be the man Light needs._

L pushed up against Light, gripping the boy's face in his hands. Light's own hands twisted in the sheets beside L, fingers nervously moving.

Light did not-could not- resist as L slowly undid his pants. A blush erupted on the teenager's face, but he made no move to stop L. He rather helped L as he lifted his knees and L pulled the fabric away from him. Light sat up in his boxers, shyly playing with L's shirt.

Light was taken aback as L sat up. Light toppled off of him as L removed his own shirt. Light resituated on L's lap, fingers gently running down L's bare chest.

"L…" Light leaned down and tenderly kissed L's chest.

L smiled gently and ran his fingers down the back of Light's head. Hands ran down Light's side, thumbs slipping beneath Light's boxers and pulling them along with his hands. Light gasped as he fully understood what L was doing.

The detective openly stared. Light's hands instinctively jerked, wanting to cover himself. However, he saw the tenderness lining L's face and he refrained. He instead put his hands to better use and worked to rid L of his jeans.

L smiled at Light. The boy shyly looked at the gentle smile, reassured. He lay over L, unsure of what he should be doing. The little genius had not thought that far. L slipped a hand between them to run it over Light's erection. Light moaned openly, moving in an attempt for more pleasure. L pulled his hand back, motioning that Light should do as he saw fit.

Light carefully held himself over L, arms trembling. Chest lay against chest, body not quite strong enough to keep him from touching L. Light moaned as erections met, sliding along each other in delicious friction.

L ran a hand down Light's back, feeling quite spoiled. Light writhed over him, letting the detective do as he wished. L moved his hand lower, mindlessly delving between Light's legs.

A wanton moan escaped as L's finger met unexplored territory. Obsidian eyes opened to observe the pleasure-filled look on Light's face. L experimentally rubbed a single finger over the entrance to Light's body, reveling in the moans he drew from those pretty lips.

"L,L,L…" Light moaned. "Ah…"

Wanting more than that, L's finger gently slipped into Light. The teen gasped and shuddered. He moved desperately against L, frantically rubbing himself against the detective. With each motion he could more distinctly feel L's finger roughly moving inside of him. It didn't hurt as much as he would think- but then, he was rather distracted.

"Ah..Ah…Ha…L…"

Light clenched the sheets as he released. Head thrown back, Light continued moving as he finished. He nearly collapsed, L quickly moving both hands to Light's sides to hold him. He gently lay Light down to the side, not even thinking of the release his own body was yearning for.

L jerked with slight surprise as a soft hand wrapped around his own hardness. Light moved closer to him, hand tentatively sliding along L. The detective let go of his moans, whispering Light's name as he came over their sticky stomachs.

Light lay on his back, panting. He turned his head to look at L, small smile turning up his lips.

"Light…" L whispered, fingers running down Light's face.

"I love you, L." Light said softly as L's fingers passed over his lips.

"I… Love you too."

-T.B.C.-

So L's last action was something my girlfriend did to me once before we broke up. ^-^' If we spoke, I'd thank her for giving me the idea for the boys to do it.

I wrote the entire chapter then realized I had them take off their shirts without worrying about the cuffs. Whoops. Better now!

Oh, and one final note. It was brought to my attention by Lady Kiome that yes indeed, my Light was OOC. Thanks for the honesty. I'm bringing this up specifically because he'll be receiving more care from now on. I apologize if it mucks up anything, but the story must follow their character. I realize this chapter especially was likely OOC. After this I hope to make it better.

Once again, thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning was a return to reality. Light blatantly ignored L after he received a requested shower. Breakfast was a dull affair.

"The taskforce will be arriving soon." L said dully.

Light wordlessly dropped his plate into the sink and followed L to the workroom. Soichiro walked into the room at the same time. He noted the cool mask in place on his son's face. He had not seen that since the beginning of the investigation.

"Light, are you alright?" Soichiro asked in concern.

"Of course, father." Light spoke for the second time that morning.

Soichiro looked doubtful but did not quiz his son. He took his place behind stacks of papers, each one covered in statistics and photos. He glanced up before immersing himself in the endless pages.

L did not spare Light the glance Soichiro had. He immediately began to work, fingers gliding effortlessly along the keyboard. He only looked up when Mogi arrived to pick up Misa.

"Do watch yourself." Soichiro requested.

Mogi nodded. Soon he and Misa were off for her shoot. Matsuda arrived soon after, hair uncombed, clothing slightly lopsided.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I slept in."

Soichiro shook his head but said nothing. Matsuda joined him, bouncing only slightly in his seat. It would only be a mater of time before that bouncing drove Soichiro insane.

Light stared directly ahead of his computer. He refused to look at L.

_Is this what I'm reduced to? _Light glared at the screen. _No. Not for long. L… Ryuzaki, your game was fun. Did you think you could win? I will never confess to something I am not guilty of. I know what you thought. _

_If you could reduce me to your friend, to your… _Light's hand tightened around the computer mouse. _Then you could easily force a confession. Too bad you're wrong. I'm not Kira. I won't let you use me._

Light was no longer even reading the screen. It was all too easy to pretend to read.

Soichiro looked from his paper to his son. "Light, are you certain you are okay?"

"Of course."

Soichiro dug in his pocket. "I have a letter from Sayu."

"I'll look at it later." Light did not turn around.

L nibbled his thumb. Light had been so caring for his sister's well-fare before. That had seemed odd… was it a ploy?

_What all is Light-kun hiding? He was once interested in this case. It had seemed to do well for him. All brothers should care for their sisters. Was that an act as well?_

"Light-kun is acting rather suspicious." L announced.

Soichiro looked to L. "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"Light-kun is inconsistent. I am 76% certain this is because he unsure what mask to wear in front of me." L looked, wide-eyed, at Soichiro. He had yet to look at Light.

"I am certain he is merely stressed out, Ryuzaki. He typically is not forced to share his daily life with a stranger." Soichiro pleaded Light's case.

"Stranger…?" L's thumb nudged his upper lip.

"Ryuzaki, aren't you being a bit hard on Light?" Matsuda looked worriedly between them.

L glanced to Matsuda. "…Yagami-san, Watari is currently busy. Do run to the kitchen for coffee."

Soichiro saw L's glance and said. "Of course. Come. Matsuda."

Light and L were left alone, but Light refused to acknowledge that fact until L spoke. "Light-kun is angry with me."

"You are incredibly bright."

"Thank you Light-kun. It would be complimentary only if you were not angry. However, I know why that is."

"Do you now?" Light wanted to hear this.

"Yes. It is because Light-kun trusted me and allowed me to-"

"Enough, Ryuzaki." Light snapped. He knew what L would have said next.

L stood and approached Light's seat. He bent over and chastely kissed Light's lips, hand landing on the boy's shoulder. He pulled back after a brief moment.

"I have lasted this long without a partner. I am 78% certain that you, Light-kun, are unsure of what to do with yourself now that you have tasted it." L said quietly. "I will be fine without it. The question is, will you?"

Light looked away. "And what do you think I will do?" _I'm never trusting you that far again, Ryuzaki._

"I have my theories, Light-kun. Would you like to hear them?" Now L was practically _toying _with him.

"That is why I asked, Ryuzaki." Light emphasized the name.

"Light-kun enjoyed what I did to him. That is why he is so angry. If he had not, if it meant nothing, he would wear his uncaring mask and act no differently than any other day." L announced.

Light could not look at L. How could he, when all L said was true?

"You're wrong."

"I am never wrong."

Light looked at him then. "About me, you are."

L said quietly. "I am not trying to hurt you, Light-kun. Why do you _insist _ on doing your best to hurt me?"

Light had no answer.

-T.B.C.-

I promise a longer one will be out soon. I'm sorry this one took a little longer than the others. Tomorrow is pretty hectic, but I will have another done tomorrow! Though it might be at… eleven, midnight, somewhere around there…


	16. Chapter 16

Light could only stare at L as the detective spoke to Mogi. Misa was missing… not, not missing. Misa had run off from Mogi without a word. Near _Yotsuba,_ no less. Light finally looked away, instead choosing to glare at the desk. How could she be so reckless? What if she was caught? L would only suspect them more now.

"We can do nothing but wait for Misa-chan." L said dully.

Soichiro looked to Light. It was his son's girlfriend, after all. Light looked worried enough, but Soichiro could not help but wonder if it was for all the same reasons as he was worried.

"Matsuda-san, Yagami-san, it may be some time before we are able to do anything. I suggest becoming comfortable."

Matsuda looked like he was worried far beyond anyone else. He frantically paced the length of the room. Soichiro sat gingerly on the couch, perching rather than sitting.

"Light-kun and I shall be back in a moment." L announced as he stood.

Light looked up. L waited for him to stand before slouching out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Did you know Misa-chan would be leaving Mogi-san's side?" L asked.

"No. I did not think she would do something like this.' Light shook his head.

_Are you lying to me, Light-kun? _L searched the cupboards. "Mm."

"You don't believe me."

L peeked out from behind the cupboard door. "Light-kun, you are only making me more suspicious of your actions. Already you are 65% likely to be Kira. If I were any less intelligent, I would think you wanted me to believe you to be Kira."

Light frowned. "And yet you wonder why I was angry at you not an hour ago."

"I am no longer wondering." L said as he pulled out a fresh package of cookies. "I am now certain I know why."

"Will you share?"

"Only if you desire to hear."

Light stared at the cupboard beside L's head as L opened the box. "If you want to say, then do so."

L bit into a cookie and chewed before saying. "Angering you further would only hinder this case. I shall tell you when this is over."

"You can't know when this case will be over."

"Do you doubt me that much?" L's lips held the hint of a smile. "This case will be over _quite _soon."

Light crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "Fine. I will _ask. _Why do you think I was mad at you this morning?"

L slowly ate another cookie before deliberately speaking. "Light-kun, you showed me an unprecedented amount of trust last night, did you not?"

"I did." Light hated to admit it, but he was more curious about L's theory.

"You trusted me." L repeated. "This is an action you are unused to. You showed it to none other than the detective suspecting you of being Kira. Your father was right when he said you are stressed."

Light thought L was done, but L then said. "You are angry at me… but I forgive you."

"I didn't ask for forgiveness." Light snapped.

L picked another cookie. "And yet I gave it to you. How very odd."

Light turned his face away from L. "…Fine. I accept it. I… apologize."

"Thank you, Light-kun. I accept your apology."

"I hope Misa will return to Mogi soon." Light muttered.

"As do I. It would be dreadful if she incriminated you, would it not?" L asked simply.

"How can you assure me everything is _fine _between us and then say _that?_" Light seethed.

"I did not say you were Kira." L lifted his box and headed down the hallway. "I only suggested she might make it look as such."

Light decided against speaking further. His father glanced up worriedly, half expecting to see them brawling. In relief, he sank into the couch.

"Mogi will return here." L said. "Misa-chan will return when she is ready."

"How long do you think it may be?" Matsuda asked to know the impossible.

L looked at Matsuda. "I believe she will return by evening."

"But what do we do until then?"

Light looked to L for the same answer. L sighed mentally and said aloud. "There is nothing to work off of until we know what Misa-chan has done. We must wait." L looked to Soichiro. "The taskforce may leave headquarters for two ours, if it is desired. No longer, however. If Misa-chan returns, I shall call all of you."

L slumped in his seat after the others exited. "What are you doing, Light?" he asked as the teen stood.

Light moved closer to L. "Do you think she is acting as Second Kira?"

"There is a 67% possibility." L said softly. "If so, I see that she has taken matters into her own hands. I am 100% certain that you have given her no new instructions."

"I am not Kira." Light insisted.

"If you say so, Light-kun." L said dismissively.

Light opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He instead took a breath before resting his hand on L's shoulder.

"Next time you wonder why I am angry at you, think about all the times you've accused me of being Kira." Light whispered.

He was not certain what he expected L to say, but it was not "I shall do that, Light-kun."

-T.B.C.-

Yotsuba Arc is past its middle, closer to the end… However, there will be some chapters of this that pass the end, of course.


	17. Chapter 17

"Let Misa in!" Misa laughed.

"Misa…" Light stared at the screen.

"Higuchi is Kira!"

Light turned as Misa's call sounded throughout the room. She grinned, running into the room, arms spread. She went straight up to Light, hoping for approval.

"How did you manage this?" Light asked her."

"He thinks I'm the second Kira." She frowned, then smiled. "He said he would marry me if I was Kira!"

"He thinks you're Kira?" Light asked angrily. "We said in the interview that was not true!"

"B-but it worked…" Misa said softly.

"What if he tells the others?" Light looked to L. "Then we won't know if he really is Kira. But… we can check with Namikawa…"

"Yes." L said simply, dropping sugar cubes into his coffee. "If the killings stop, Higuchi has Kira's powers."

"We don't know how he kills, though." Light frowned.

"I would like to learn how he hoes it…"

"How?" Light asked, thinking. He then said. "Misa might be killed."

She looked at him worriedly. L ignored this and instead asked Misa just how she convinced Higuchi she was Kira. Her answer was decent enough.

"We have to concentrate on capturing Higuchi. We can learn how he kills afterwards." Light placed his hand on the back of L's chair.

"…" L glanced back to Light.

"Watari, I need to speak to Wedy." L said.

"Of course."

"Wedy, I need you to concentrate on Higuchi."

The woman doubted it for a moment, but she knew she could do it. L sat back slightly in his chair.

"…Light-kun." L turned his head just enough to see Light's face. "Do you remember how to kill?"

_L… _Light's eyes narrowed angrily before he sighed and looked away. "No."

"Do you, Misa-chan?"

"No. I'm not Kira." Misa shook her head.

"Light-kun, I want you to listen to what I am going to say." L looked to his feet. "Do not become angry, but logically think over my words and answer me honestly. Light-kun, you were once Kira. Your powers are gone. Have you given them up? Or were they taken from you?"

L watched conflicting emotions run across Light's usually composed face. Light finally closed his eyes and sighed. "I would have given them up."

"As I also thought." L looked back to his screen. "That certainly helps…"

L spoke of his plan then. If they could force Higuchi into a situation where he would not be able to give away his powers, and demonstrated killing, then the case would be finished.

_And I can trust Light-kun._

Light yanked the chain. "I hate to admit it, Ryuzaki, but I must succumb to-"

"I understand." L jumped to his feet.

Light blinked then followed L to the bathroom. "Light-kun, I must thank you for accepting my words." L said as Light closed the door.

"I was only doing what any taskforce member would be expected to do." Light said quietly as he unzipped his pants.

Light sighed. "I do not enjoy being angry with you, L. It is much more entertaining when we are not at odds."

"Light-kun, you are bored?" _Are our efforts boring him now?_

Light flashed him his most charming smile. "You are the world's greatest detective, a master at uncovering information. You tell me."

L looked over Light's face. "If this case bores you, I cannot think of what would entertain you."

"You're lying."

"How would you know that?"

"L, you never say 'I don't know' when it is as simple as this."

"You would not enjoy my thoughts." L said simply.

"Are you certain?"

"…78% certain."

"A chance exists that I might, then. Try me." Light zipped his pants and moved to the sink.

"Do not be angry with me, Light."

"I'm not... oh." Light washed his hands.

"Surely you understand?" L almost chuckled.

"Of course." Light carefully dried his hands. "How can you be certain arguing with you is not entertaining?"

L did not look at Light as he said. "I can see how much it pains you to fight with me."

Light refused to speak, afraid that he would only prove L correct. His silence was an affirmation on its own, and L allowed himself a smile that no one but the cameras saw.

-T.B.C.-

So my brother is moving away in two weeks… He lived right up the street until now. I swear the life is being sucked out of this place.


	18. Chapter 18

The plan was relatively simple. Only Matsuda was slightly nervous- there was potential for him to be killed, after all. He sat on the couch, waiting for the word from L to relocate to Sakura TV. Misa sat beside him, calming his fears. He was thankful for it.

Light was on the phone with Namikawa. L was tempted to roll his eyes for the first time in his life as Light let slip Higuchi was Kira. Even if he did not say it aloud, Namikawa figured it out.

"Light-kun messed up." L said quietly

"Matsuda-san, it is time for you to go." L said.

Matsuda stood bravely and nodded. Soichiro joined him and soon both were gone. Light glanced back to where Soichiro had stood.

"It will start soon." L announced.

_Soon...soon this case will be over._

Light nodded grimly. He stood next to L, Misa at his other side. They would have to wait. Matsuda had arrived at Sakura TV. That was a certain. It would be moments before the program would start. Namikawa would call Higuchi, and then... and then...

The plan was slightly more volatile at that stage.

"It's begun." Light looked to the television.

L looked, not at the television, but to Light. _ If Light-kun is with me when I capture Higuchi, will he regain his powers as Kira? 89% likely... No. I will not allow that to happen. Light-kun will forever be Light-kun, not Kira._

Misa watched the screen. Light glanced over to meet L's gaze. Light opened his mouth as if to speak but said nothing. L looked towards the television and soon Light did the same.

"He's gonna be seen soon." Misa said minutes later.

Just as the words left her mouth, the screen in front of Matsuda fell. Matsuda's face held shock, but only the taskforce knew it was fake. His arms flew up in front of his face, hiding his features. The program was halted and commercials appeared in its place.

Misa's phone began to ring. She looked at it and said. "It's Higuchi!" She slid it back into her pocket.

Mogi received the next call. He told Higuchi Misa was on vacation and would not say where. Each person standing around the computers could hear the stress underlying each of Higuchi's words.

They waited as Higuchi called Mogi's boss, just as Mogi offered. "He's going to the offices." Misa said.

L spoke to the computer and microphone. "Wedy, are you following?"

"Of course. He brought only a bag into the car with him." Wedy said. "I'll stay at a safe distance."

L and Light had their attention drawn to the cameras as Higuchi spoke aloud.

"Rem? Who's Rem?" Light stared at the screens.

Misa listened carefully. She tried to think of what Rem would be saying in reply. Surely she would help Misa and Light?

"A shinigami..." L said lowly.

_Crap..._ Misa kept her face calm.

"...perhaps?" L finished.

_Ah. Okay. _Misa kept her eyes on Light.

"Another call." Misa said as her phone rang. "Higuchi again."

"He's at the building." Wedy said through the microphone.

L and Light watched closely as Higuchi walked into the building. He wasted no time, heading directly to the office and then the filing cabinet. He slammed it open, looking inside with a touch of desperation.

_Show me hoe you kill. _L stared at the man on the screen. _How do you do it?_

"All he did was write it down!" Light was slightly disappointed.

"Ryuzaki, do we take him in?" Mogi asked through his own microphone.

"...No. We do not know how he kills. We muct wait."

"Surely he wants to kill Matsuda as soon as possible... why is he so calm?" Light questioned.

They were both slightly startled as Higuchi exclaimed angrily. "He's not dying!"

"He's speaking to Rem again... what is this trade?" Light frowned.

"Let's just keep watching. He might show us still..." L looked down in thought.

Wedy spoke again. "He's been pulled over by a cop. I have to stay away for now. Wait... He's running from the cop! The cop just crashed into a truck."

"An accident?" Light was doubtful.

L announced boldly. "We must now capture Higuchi! This path is too dangerous! Everyone assume Higuchi is now able to kill with only a face like the Second Kira!"

L asked Watari to put him through to the director of the NPA. Light only half listened as L spoke, his attention glued on the screen.

_Who is Rem? Is L right? Is it a shinigami?_

"We must be going, Light-kun." L stood. "Misa-chan, I must not allow you to leave."

Misa looked to Light. "Do as he says."

And so she did not complain as L tied to the chair. She nervously watched the others leave. L's promise of freedom within the next twenty-four hours should they not return was hardly reassuring.

Light looked at the helicopter doubtfully, but L dragged him inside. "I did not know you could fly a helicopter."

"It is not difficult to figure out. You, also, could do this."

"He's returning to Yotsuba." Light said.

"Wedy, you destroyed all film of Matsuda-san, correct?"

"All of it." Wedy had a grim smile that the others could only imagine. "Perfect. I'll prepare the ambush with Yagami-san at the TV station."

"Higuchi's back on the highway." Mogi informed them.

"Keep following him." L ordered. "Watari, we must protect the public. Please have the ramp closed."

"Yes, of course."

"Dad, Higuchi's coming to Sakura TV. Are you okay?" Light asked.

"Of course, son."

L and Light waited for more news. It did not take long for Wedy to tell them Higuchi had escaped Sakura TV.

"We must join. Watari, are you ready?" L's hands gripped the controls.

"Yes." Watari affirmed.

L removed one hand and offered Light a gun. "You know how to use this?"

"This is Japan. I cannot have that."

"I am certain Yagami-san said that to Wedy."

"Yeah."

L skillfully flew after Higuchi's car. The vehicle was soon surrounded by police cars and the detective looked on, slightly confused.

"I told the police to stay out of this." Watari said.

"Then the person behind this is..." Light left off.

"Aizawa." L nodded.

Light looked over to see Watari delicately leaning from the helicopter as they flew lower, cutting off Higuchi's esape.

Higuchi lifted a gun to his head, but Watari immediately shot it out of his hands.

_His weapon is surely in that car... I must not let Light-kun near anything in that vehicle! _

"Ryuzaki, let me go out." Soichiro requested.

"Be careful, Yagami-san."

_But how can I do that?_

-T.B.C.-

So the beginning of the next chapter will be starrign Rem. I couldn't figure out a way to do what I wanted to do without it being from her side.


	19. Chapter 19

Rem watched with narrowed eyes as Higuchi was surrounded. Surely this was not a part of Yagami's plan? The notebook would be found... surely this was not according to plan.

She carefully took out her own notebook and began writing in a looping scrawl. Higuchi's name was written first. She quickly wrote the details for death. Mankind must not have been thinking when they made cars so that they could experience problems while sitting still. She was shamefully thankful that it was still runnig, or else her details would never work. This way the notebook would be destroyed.

After all, the Yagami boy had another hidden away. Rem was not allowing Yagami to reveal the existence of the notebooks as that could incriminate Misa.

Misa.

Rem grimaced as she hurriedly flew to her home, writing as she went. Yes, this would kill her. She was doing this for the humans to which she had become attatched. But at least this way they would be safe... Misa could live a normal life, without being accused of being Kira.

Rem understood why Gelus had died for a human- for Misa.

She had barely made it back to the Shinigami Realm before all that remained of her was ash.

Light's eyes widened as Higuchi's car was engulfed in flames. "Did he kill himself?"

L said sourly. "It's likely. Yagami-san, is it possible to remove Higuchi from the car?"he asked quickly.

Soichiro's reply was not pleasing. "No. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"Kira is dead."

L listened to Soichiro's final statement. Kira is dead... Yes. Higuchi was Kira. Was he able to kill himself so that he would not have to be punished? Or did someone else...

"Ryuzaki?" Light looked over. "What do we do now?"

"..." L stared ahead. "This mess must be cleaned up. We will head back to headquarters."

"Leave it to us, Ryuzaki." Soichiro said.

Back at headquarters. L sat like stone in his chair. Light stood beside him, only slightly annoyed that L had not yet removed the handcuffs.

"The case is closed L." Light said softly.

"I am unhappy, Light-kun." L said quietly. "I did not bring Kira to justice."

"You did everything you could be expected to do." Light insisted.

_Why am I trying to cheer up L of all people?_

Light sighed and sat in his computer chair before rolling over to L. It was easy to twist L's chair when the man's feet were not on the floor. He did so, forcing L to face him.

"You ended Kira's reign." Light said. "That is what was expected of you. And you have succeeded."

"No, Light-kun, I was to apprehend Kira." L said sullenly. "Not allow him to kill himself."

"You closed the case." Light was becoming annoyed.

"...Light-kun is angry because of me." L said in slight surprise.

"How is that new?"

"It is not. However, I would prefer it if he was not angry. It is unpleasant."

Light was determined to force a smile on L's face. "I won't be angry as much anymore- you've found Kira!" Light smiled. "Now you can believe me when I say I'm not!"

_Of course... Light-kun would have reverted to his Kira self if he had been Kira. He is no longer Kira. In that I have succeeded._

"Does that mean Light-kun will trust me now?'

Light frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"Light-kun, you mean more to me than a suspect ever should to a detective. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

L did smile then. "I can only promise you one thing. You will never again be bored. Not while I am around."

Light chuckled. "Ar you certain?"

"100%."

Watari walked in to see the two chuckling. A smile slid into place. It was much more soothing to see them friends than enemies.

"Do we now return to England, L?" Watari asked gently.

Light looked with some alarm at L. "England?"

"Yes, Light-kun." L said reluctantly. "I typically reside in England."

"Are you going?" Light asked softly.

_Not now, not when I can finally begin to talk to you normally again... not when I've discarded my pride for you._

"I will have to, eventually." L said, looking over Light's face.

Light held out his hand. "Would you mind undoing this cuff?"

L reached into his pocket for the key. The handcuffs fell to the floor and Light ran his fingers over his reddened flesh. The teen turned from L and headed for the door.

"Light-kun?"

"Don't play with me, L." Light turned his head. "If you are only going to return to England, there is no point in taking this further."

"Wait." L commanded.

_Take this further... further... oh, Light-kun... _L stood from his chair and advanced on Light. _You are incredibly hard to read. Will you ever stop shifting your masks? First angry, now suggesting potential... relationsips? Friendships. Are friends generally this angry with each other?_

_Does it matter?_

L chastely kissed Light's forehead. "What would you do after I left?"

Light looked angrily at him but did not move away. "Continue my life."

"Ah. I see." L thought for a moment. "And if I did not leave you?"

"I... I don't know." Light said softly in admittace. "Continue college, join the police force... the same as if you weren't here."

"I am certain we would see each other again." L mused.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Should a case ever bring me to Japan, I am certain we would deal with each other. I cannot imagine a scenario in which you would not gain a high enough position to speak with me."

"You talk as if you've already made plans to return to England."

"Light-kun." L said in an abnormally serious voice. "How is it that you manage to change mentalities so very quickly? Even my mind has some... difficulties in figuring this out."

Light looked away. "I am usually in control." he muttered, almost to himself. "Around you, I... I've never had this problem, of knowing what to do."

"Ugh, why am I explaining myself to _you?_" Light tried to move away.

L grabbed onto him. "Do not go, Light-kun. I will miss you and your antics when I return to England."

Light shot him a glare. "Alright. You are returning to England. I hope I will never see you again after this. "

"Why is that, Light-kun?" L had an idea, but he wanted to hear it from Light.

"Why? Surely _you _can solve the riddle of a teenage brain." Light said scathingly. "L, what do you expect from me? Everyone else is so simple to _read._ My family, my teachers, my friends, they all expect stellar grades. _You... _I don't know what you want from me."

L thought a moment before saying. "I want a friend."

Light could not bring himself to move away as L embraced him. _A friend... _After everything they had been through, had done together, could they be considered friends?

_L... I want more than that. _Light tried to beat back those thoughts, but they refused to be beaten. His mask had been broken. He was revealed to L. It was not a pleasant feeling.

_Is it something I could ever become used to? Perhaps. _

"When do you leave for England?"

Watari cleared his throat and the two looked his way. "We should leave soon. N and M have been asking for you, L."

Light looked to L. _Who are M and N?_

L nodded. "Of course." he looked anywhere but at the boy in his arms. "We will leave in the morning."

_The MORNING? _

"Of course, L." Watari bowed slightly and exited.

"Let go of me." Light pushed against L.

"Will you be here to say goodbye to me?" L had never sounded, or felt, so vulnerable. "Understand I must go. I am the top three detectives in the world. This case is over. I will see you again soon, Light-kun. Most cases do not require much of me. Watari will not be averse to visiting. He cares too much for my health."

Light pulled away. "I'll be here."

With that, he turned and left. L watched him with a hint of sadness.

"Light..."

-T.B.C.-

...All of my documents have become locked. Stupid Word. Any document I've saved can no longer be edited. Meaning now I sit down and write the entire thing so that it an actually be finished.

Help?


	20. Chapter 20

Light's alarm did not go off that morning. He groggily awoke minutes after it was supposed to ring. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew he was supposed to be somewhere, but he could not remember just where. He lay staring at the ceiling until he was fully awake.

It hit him then. "L!"

He scrambled out of bed. He threw on the first clothing he could find, jamming his feet into his shoes. Fingers ran through his hair on his way out of the door. His father had already left the house, taking the only car with him.

"L..." he muttered as he began running for the investigation headquarters. He had no time to wait for a bus. Not today.

L was waiting outside the helicopter. Watari called to him again, requesting that L board. He wanted to arrive in England as soon as possible.

"One moment more, Watari." L said emotionlessly.

Watari watched with worried eyes as L stared towards the stairwell.

_You promised me you would come, Light-kun._

Light could see the headquarters. He desperately went through security and began running up seemingly endless steps. He was thankful for his years spent in sports.

He still did not know if it would be enough.

L slowly turned to the helicopter. Maybe that was why he had never bothered making friends before. They were not nearly as reliable as a good case. Those he knew would always be there, always waiting for him, always there to distract him.

Light almost tripped as he reached the top of the steps. "L!"

L looked back as Light toppled. He hurried forward, catching the boy before he fell.

"Light-kun."

Light was breathing slightly heavily. "L. I'm sorry. My alarm never rang, and..."

"Catch your breath." L commanded.

Light shuddered. L gripped his arms tighter, fearing Light would topple to the ground. They stood for what seemed like an eternity but was merely moments.

"Goodbye." Light would never admit that his voice cracked.

"I will be back soon, Light." L said softly. "I must visit England, but..." he paused. "It would be a waste to allow this building to be used so little as the occasional Japan case. Perhaps Watari and I shall relocate here."

Light stared with wide eyes. "R-really?"

L was bemused. "Is Light actually glad I am staying around?"

"Course not." The scoff was not as strong as Light would have liked.

"I will see you soon, Light." L said gently. "I must leave now."

Watari called to L once more. Light glanced around L before pressing his lips against L's. L wrapped his arms around Light, pulling the teen closer to him.

Light pulled away and whispered. "Bye."

L reluctantly released Light and backed away. "Goodbye, Light."

Light watched as L entered the helicopter. Watari waited for Light to back up before lifting from the ground. Minutes later they had taken off and were on their way to England.

"Goodbye..." Light whispered to the empty air.

-T.B.C.-

One more chapter. :) Although I am thinking that a sequel will exist- after all, Misa knows of the other Death Note, and we never saw Mikami or the Whammy boys. It will undoubtedly be a little bit- week or so- before any of the sequel is posted, but I hope it will be enjoyed. :)

But before all that, another chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come along, Light." Soichiro said gently.

Light looked up from his desk. He wordlessly closed his textbook and followed his dad out of the house.

Ever since L had left three months prior, Light had positively thrown himself into his studies. He never went on any more dates, choosing to stay inside the safety of his room. He no longer wished to speak to Misa Amane. She had accepted this fact eerily well, but everyone suspected that she was merely planning a way to drag Light onto a date. A suspicious amount of chatter had been overheard between her and Sayu.

Soichiro drove down familiar roads. "Where are we going, Dad?" Light asked boredly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but... I guess I can say." Soichiro smiled but never took his eyes from the road. "We are going to visit the old Headquarters."

Light immediately looked to his father. "What?"

"My son, speechless?" Soichiro chuckled. "I suppose he is human after all."

"Why are we visiting the old Headquarters?" _They're only full of memories._

Light looked straight ahead. He barely saw the roads they rode along. _Why would we return there now? It's... No. I promised myself I would no longer think about that.__  
_

Soichiro pretended to concentrate on parking and avoided the question entirely. He turned his key and unlocked the doors. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Light did the same, wanting an answer but not wanting to have to repeat himself.

The security was in place but both men were allowed through without dealing with it. Light suspiciously watched his father's back as they walked up steps. One flight... and another... Light kept careful count. They were on the platform to the main investigation room.

Soichiro pushed open the door and entered. Light followed somewhat slowly, looking in with suspicion. Only one chair was occupied. The computer in front of it was off, but the figure in the chair faced it anyway.

Light stepped forward. The only sound in the entire room was that of his footfalls. Lips parted but no words emitted.

Finally, the chair spun around. "Hello, Light."

Light stopped moving. He was not certain he even had the ability. The owner of the chair stood and slouched up to Light.

"E...El...L." Light stuttered.

"I wanted to come sooner." L whispered.

"I didn't think you were going to." Light admitted.

"I said I would." L said sternly. "I intend to keep every promise I make."

Soichiro smiled. "I will be at work, Light."

L looked to Soichiro. "The NPA took you back, I am certain?"

"Oh, yes." Soichiro grinned. "We are all sitting quite comfortably now."

L nodded. "Good."

Soichiro said as he left. "I will pick you up tonight, Light."

"Thanks, Dad." Light called after him. "For everything."

Light looked to L. "When did you arrive?"

L glanced at Light's watch. "Twenty minutes ago."

"But my Dad... Oh."

"I had Watari contact him as soon as we landed." L confirmed.

Light allowed himself a smile. "I missed you."

"I hoped so." L said quietly. "I missed you, too."

L kissed him then, and Light remembered why he had ever stopped arguing with the man in the first place. It was much more... pleasant to be on such wonderful terms with the detective.

"I will have to make trips to England on occasion." L said softly. "However, never for so long as I was just gone for."

"Why do you have to return to England?" Light asked curiously.

The corners of L's mouth twitched. "I have to check in on children."

Light accepted that answer for the moment. L embraced him tightly and Light smiled. He rested his head on L's chest and closed his eyes.

"I am comfortable here." L said quietly.

"I'm glad." Light said happily.

L kissed the top of Light's hair. The teen grinned against his shirt, hands running along L's back. The detective pulled away and led Light to sit comfortably on the couch. Light leaned against L, a gentle smile in place as fingers played with his hair. He traced small circles on L's knee with his fingertip, truly content for the first time in months. He felt L shift before the detective was pressing butterfly kisses against any flesh he could reach.

Light let out a soft, happy noise as L ran his lips over his chin. No complaints were heard as nimble fingers carefully undid the buttons down Light's shirt. Light shifted as L pushed the cloth back slowly, Light drawing his arms out of the sleeves. He blushed as L worshiped the revealed skin, dampness left in the wake of his roving mouth. Light leaned against the back of the couch as L pressed a final kiss over the button of his trousers.

"Light..." L whispered.

The boy in question shivered as hot breath danced over his stomach. He moved his hips forward instinctively, aching for more of the warmth L gave him. L looked p at the dazed smile on Light's face as he undid the single button. Light blushingly lifted his hips as L pulled away the fabric. The detective knelt on the floor between Light's legs, delicately lifting Light's legs one by one and stripping them of fabric.

Light gasped as L kissed his red boxers. He shifted somewhat nervously as fingers slipped beneath the waistband. L kept his gaze with Light's as he pulled off the final barrier to Light's body.

He automatically tried to cross his legs and cover himself, only to find L between them. He looked at the tender smile on L's face and was reassured. He sat still as L slowly stood, the detective pressing forward. Light held up his hands, resting them against L's shirt. He closed his eyes as L's lips captured his own. Light's fingers clenched white fabric as L's tongue ran along his lower lip. He hesitantly parted his lips.

L ran a hand down Light's side as his tongue slid into Light's mouth. Light moaned softly into L's mouth. He pulled away from the detective, breath rasping in small gasps. He looked with wide eyes at L.

The detective smiled as Light's hands tremblingly gripped the hem of L's shirt. He lifted his hands, pulling up the white fabric. Soon L's shirt and pants were discarded, thrown next to Light's clothing on the floor. Light nervously ran a hand over L's boxers. L stood incredibly still, wanting nothing more than to remove the final piece of clothing and finally claim the boy in front of him.

Instead he stood still as Light ran his hands over his hips. Finally the boy hitched his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down L's legs. Light dropped them to the floor and L stepped out of them.

Light mindlessly bit his lower lip. He moved back, pressed against the back of the couch as L knelt on the cushion between his legs. Light ran his hand down L's cheek, looking into dark obsidian eyes. L tenderly raised a hand and pressed three fingers against Light's lips. Lips parted and L slid in his fingers. Light continued staring at L as his tongue ran over slender fingers.

When L's patience was waning, he withdrew his fingers. All that connected him to Light for a moment was the trail of spit leading back to Light's mouth. Soon the connection broke and L's hand was near Light's thigh. Light took a breath and spread his legs, inviting L. L gently slid his first finger into Light.

A frown flitted across Light's face. He watched L's face, just as the detective was watching his. L shifted his single finger around, searching somewhat impatiently. The moment he saw Light's eyes widen and lips part, he stopped his search. He rubbed the single spot, smiling. Light gasped in front of him, hands desperately clinging to L's shoulders. L inserted his next finger, watching Light's face for signs of discomfort. He wasted no time before all three fingers spread the boy in front of him.

Light murmured nothings as L withdrew his fingers. Light's hands clenched L's shoulders as the detective carefully aligned himself.

Light gasped, head leaning back as L slid inside of him. He was trapped between L and the couch, and yet he felt unafraid. L pressed against him, one hand helping to keep him steady. The other was, in Light's opinion, in a much nicer position around his own arousal.

L stroked Light as he slid back. The boy could not hold back small moans of pleasure, giving in completely as L moved inside of him. A tinge of pain seemed distant; L slipped his hand along Light's arousal, keeping Light's mind entirely on the pleasure.

Light moved with L as the detective moved faster. L forced himself to keep his own eyes open to watch Light. The brunette stole heaving breaths, chest rising and falling over his pounding heart.

"E...El, L..." Light whimpered.

L stroked Light to completion. At Light's cry of release, L let go inside of Light, pounding until he himself was complete. He sank against Light, both breathing heavily. Sweat ran down their skin, slippery between the two of them. L pulled from Light, standing as straight as he ever did before he kneeling between Light's legs.

Light looked at him with hazy eyes. He soon realized L was gently wiping the release from his stomach with white fabric. He was touched that L chose to use his own clothing rather than sully Light's.

"L... Promise me you won't leave me again." Light whispered.

"How could I?" L smiled softly.

Light was taken aback as L lifted him into his arms. A whisper of "shower" met Light's ears. He buried his face against L's chest.

Light was comfortable, too.

-E.N.D.-

So that is it for this Arc. The Complete tab has been added.

But, as I said, a sequel will be done. I also had the thought while writing this that Light has that piece of Note in his watch. So there is plenty of fodder for more- actually, it really only makes sense to write out another bit as questions of Misa and the Death Note are left unanswered here. That is another story for another day. (Hopefully it is a story for sometime next week. I want to work most of it out before I begin writing it. I usually hold what I want to do in my head. Should write it out this time, just to be safe.)

I want to thank every one of you who has reviewed or alerted or favorited this story. You guys are the best! I hope you will enjoy the sequel as much as this one.

3

Did anyone look for a translation of the title "Sic Transit Gloria?" It is Latin and means "Glory Fades." To me it fit- Light considered himself a God but lost it all.

And that, as they say, is that.


End file.
